L'amour éclaire l'obscurité
by Kanaliou
Summary: Voldemort est vaincus, la vie va pouvoir reprendre son cours normalement. Vraiment? Ce n'est pas ce que pense Alexia, la fille du seigneur des ténèbres. Et si en plus d'une nouvelle guerre les mauraudeurs arrivaient, de quoi l'avenir sera-t-il fait? HP/GW HG/DM Fiction écrite en collaboration avec MlleEnora et MlleMau.
1. Chapitre 1

**NdA: Hey every body? Comment aller vous? Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfic, entièrement terminée pour une fois. C'est en grande partie grâce à MlleEnora et MlleMau qui m'ont beaucoup aidé. Je tiens à les remercier. Cette histoire est dédicacée à HarryGinnyFanfic puisqu'elle a été écrite pour son anniversaire. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Credit: Tout appartient à J.K Rowling**

**Rating: T**

**Paring: Harry/Ginny, Draco/Hermione, James/Lily**

Chapitre 1

Pourquoi? Pourquoi était-elle restée avec _lui_? Si elle avait accepté de changer, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Mais il était trop tard pour remonter le temps à présent...

La grande bataille venait de se terminé. Drago Malefoy n'avait pas été condamné et le célèbre trio avait été récompensés. Poudlard a été reconstruit et sa nouvelle directrice a décidé que l'année qui venait de s'écouler ne serait pas prise en compte. Elle invitait tous les élèves, y compris les 7° années, à redoubler. Tous bien sur acceptèrent. Et malgré les problèmes que causeraient les effectifs, deux fois plus de 1° année quand même, ils avaient réussis à loger tous leurs pensionnaires. Pour le plus grand bonheur d'Hermione, elle avait été nommée préfète-en-chef. Mais, pour son plus grand malheur, c'était le serpentard Drago Malefoy qui complétait le binôme. Depuis qu'elle lui avait donné ce coup de poing en 3° année, sa haine envers lui n'avait cessé de croître. Et elle allait devoir vivre avec lui _toute une année_. Car bien évidement, les préfets-en-chef vivaient en collocation dans un appartement privé. Il se trouvait caché derrière un tableau auquel il fallait donné un mot de passe pour qu'il se dévoile.

La rentrée venait d'avoir lieu. Mais, même si tout était redevenus comme avant, rien ne serait plus pareil. Beaucoup de Serpentard de 6° et dernière année mangemorts avaient été arrêtés et emprisonnés à Azkaban. Seul Drago, qui s'était rétracté et avait retourné sa veste, avait échapé à la prison. Autres différences notable: Ron était enfin en couple avec Hermione, Harry était retourné avec Ginny. L'amour était dans l'air.

Les premières semaines de cours furent un calvaire pour Hermione et Drago. Elle ne cessait de se disputer avec lui. Ils en étaient presque venus à faire usage de la magie à plusieurs reprises. Tant et si bien qu'un soir, Hermione quitta l'appartement, tout simplement, pour aller rejoindre son petit-ami dans son dortoir. Mais il y avait une raison à ces cris. Drago se refusait à croire qu'il avait une forte attirance physique pour la brune. Il était même pratiquement sur d'en être amoureux. Cette miss Je-sais-tout et ses courbes délicieuses, ses répliques cinglantes et son esprit brillant l'éblouissaient. Mais non! Il n'était pas question qu'il sorte avec cette "née-moldue". À noter qu'il ne l'appelait plus "sang-de-bourbe" ce qui est une grande avancée dans leur relation. Mais l'aimer? Non, impossible. De toute façon, elle est avec la belette et elle déteste le serpentard. Non, décidément, il n'avait aucune chance.

Les mois défilèrent rapidement. Les deux préfets-en-chef avaient réussis à trouver un terrain d'entente, à établir une sorte de charte tacite. Ils se supportaient mieux, et même, avaient presque réussis à devenir amis. Mais un soir de novembre, alors que Drago faisait sa ronde, il ressentit de violent vertige. Et, avant d'avoir le temps de réagir, il perdit connaissance.

Il se réveilla dans le salon d'un manoir, dans le salon de son manoir en fait. Le manoir des Malefoy. Celui qui avait été laissé à l'abandon à la fin de la guerre. Pourtant il semblait très bien entretenus. La pièce n'étais ni poussiéreuse ni délabrée comme elle devrait l'être. Elle resplendissait même de luxe en fait. Tout n'était que soies et dorures, comme à l'époque. Il était perplexe. Comment était-il arrivé ici? La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était qu'il faisait sa ronde habituelle. Était-il entrain de rêver? Que faisait-il ici si c'était un rêve? Deux personnes encapuchonnées entrèrent. Drago se leva, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas entravé.

-Qui êtes-vous?, clama le serpentard, pourquoi suis-je ici?

Les deux inconnus dévoilèrent leurs visages. L'un d'eux n'était pas si inconnus que ça en fait.

-Papa?!

Lucius Malefoy se tenait devant lui, alors qu'il devrait être à Azkaban, avec ses "camarades" mangemorts. L'autre personne était une femme d'une vingtaine d'année avec des cheveux aussi noirs que les plumes d'un corbeau. Et ses yeux étaient aussi bleu ténèbres que la nuit. Sa peau lisse semblait aussi douce que celle d'un bébé, et d'une couleur blanc nacre. Cette femme aurait pus être vraiment belle si son visage n'était pas déformé par un rictus de sadisme pur. Si ses yeux ne reflétaient pas la noirceur des ténèbres les plus profonds. Cette femme respirait le mal, en aucun cas elle ne voulait du bien à Drago, c'était une certitude.

-Oui Drago, c'est bien moi, répondit Lucius.

-Que me veux-tu?! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en prison? Qui est cette feme?

Le mangemort eu un rictus à la fois de mépris et de victoire.

-Cette femme est Alexia Jedusor. Elle a libéré les mangemorts d'Azkaban en nous remplaçant par des illusions physiquement réelles.

Drago écarquilla les yeux. Il ne pouvait croire à ce que son géniteur racontait.

-C'est pourtant la vérité, ajouta la jeune femme comme si elle avait lus dans son esprit. Je suis la fille de Voldemort. Et j'ai bien libéré les ex-serviteurs de mon père. Il a violé ma mère il y a 20 ans, mais il ne savait pas qu'elle était enceinte. Elle ne m'a révélé qui était mon père que sur son lit de mort, il y a quelques temps.

Le jeune serpentard ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il avait peine à réalisé ce que ça impliquait.

-Comment êtes-vous entré par effraction à Poudlard? Pourquoi m'avoir kidnappé?

La jeune femme s'approcha rapidement de lui. Elle releva son menton du bout des doigts, comme pour l'examiner sous toutes les coutures.

-Ce serait bien pour tes beaux yeux que je t'ai fais venir ici jeune homme, mais la vrai raison c'est que ton père avait quelque chose à te proposer. Et nous ne sommes pas entré à Poudlard.

-C... Comment ça?

Drago était pétrifié. Ce genre de choses étaient impossible.

-Nous ne sommes pas entré par effraction dans ton école chérie pour te kidnapper. J'ai étudié la magie noire toute ma vie. Je l'ai utilisé pour amener de force ton esprit jusqu'à nous.

-Tout cela n'est qu'un rêve alors. Ce que je vois n'est pas réel.

Il fut soulagé de cette déduction. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar qui cessera à son réveil. Sa nouvelle vie n'était pas en danger.

-Tu te berces d'illusions jeune Drago. Tu es bel et bien ici. Et ce que tu vois est réel. Le manoir est restauré.

-Pourquoi?! Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir?

Il était entrain de perdre pied, de s'énerver. Et son père qui se tenait en retrait, qui se comportait comme à son habitude: en chien qui obéit à son maître. Même si le maître en question s'avérait être la fille de l'original.

-Ça parait évident jeune Drago. Les mangemorts resteront toujours des mangemorts, quelque soit leur maître. Tu étais l'un d'eux. Nous te proposons de te joindre à nouveau à nous.

-Pourquoi? Quel est votre but? Vous voulez encore éradiquer les née-moldus et moldus?

-Tut tut tut! Je n'ai que faire des tes sang-de-bourbe. Je veux du pouvoir. Je veux le contrôle du monde, et les faibles seront mes esclaves. Ceux qui s'opposeront à moi seront tous tué sans exception.

-Et si je refuse de vous rejoindre?

-Ton père m'est très utile, je ne lui ferais pas l'affront de te tuer. Si tu refuses de joindre mes rangs, tu deviendras mon esclave personnel et ma chose. Je ne suis pas un monstre, je te laisse le choix. Nous attaquerons Poudlard la semaine prochaine, ça te laissera le temps de réfléchir. Cependant, tu ne pourras pas prévenir tes amis. Un sort t'empêchera de révéler quoique ce soit de ce que tu as entendus ou vus ici. Au revoir jeune Drago. À la semaine prochaine.

Il se sentit tomber dans le vide longtemps, très longtemps. Il se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit.

-Hermione, je t'en pris écoutes-moi!

Les deux préfets-en-chef étaient dans le salon de leur appartement. Hermione vaquait à ses occupations avec des gestes brusques et enragés.

-Non Drago! Je ne t'écouterais pas. Pourquoi devrais-je quitté Ron selon toi?!

"_Parce ce que tu vas mourir si tu restes avec ces futurs résistants!_" voulus crier Drago. Mais la magie bloquait ses lèvres. Il devait trouver un autre argument, qui soit réaliste aussi tant qu'à faire. Mais le serpentard ne voyait pas quoi lui dire.

-Il n'est pas assez bien pour toi. Il est stupide et glouton. Tu mérites mieux que lui.

Hermione jeta une assiette par telle.

-Je l'aime Drago! Tu n'as pas à interférer là-dedans.

"_C'est toi que j'aime ma miss Je-Sais-Tout. Et même si je ne me permettrais jamais de te le dire, je veux que tu sois sauve._" pensa le blond.

C'était un désastre. Alors que Poudlard se relevait à peine de sa précédente bataille, de sa victoire, il venait de tomber. Alexia et son armée avaient pleinement profité de l'effet de surprise. Personne n'avait été préparé à cela. Il y eu beaucoup de mort et de prisonnier. Harry Potter et une partie de sa clique avaient réussis à s'échapper. Pas Hermione. Elle avait été séparée du groupe sans que personne ne le remarque et maintenant elle était encerclée. Elle allait être tuée, elle le savait. Leurs ennemis avaient annoncés la couleur dès le départ: obéissez ou mourrez. Mais Hermione n'était pas à Gryffondor pour rien, elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Elle s'est férocement battue. Poudlard était en supériorité numérique, en plus ils étaient sur leur terrain, ils auraient _dus_ gagner. Mais les mangemorts avaient un nouveau chef, une jeune femme qui ne cachait pas son visage et possédait une magie qui dépassait l'entendement. Poudlard avait été maîtrisé en quelques heures seulement. Pour Hermione, l'heure de sa fin était arrivée... Mais Drago intervint et s'interposa entre la jeune Gryffondor et son bourreau.

-Non! Pas elle!, hurla-t-il.

-Écartes-toi, répliqua le bourreau, c'est une opposante.

Drago déglutit, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire preuve de courage.

-Il faudra me passer sur le corps.

Alexia, qui suivait la scène de loin, s'approcha solennellement.

-Tu as donc choisis ton camp jeune Drago, dit-elle d'une voix neutre et excessivement inexpressive, j'en suis attristée.

Il était sur que c'était faux. Elle se retourna.

-Emmenez-le chez moi, ajouta-t-elle simplement.

**NdA: Que pensez vous de ce début? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif. Je posterais le chapitre 2 sous peu.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**NdA: Bonjours tout le monde! Me revoilà avec le Chapitre 2^^ Bonne lecture à vous**

**Credit: L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Appartiennent aux auteurs de cette fanfiction les personnages n'apparaissant pas dan l'oeuvre originale. **

**Merci à mama pour sa review**

Chapitre 2

Ginny et Harry était dans la salle commune des gryffondors. Tout le monde s'était déjà couché, ils étaient enfin seul tout les deux. Depuis la fin de la guerre, ce genre d'occasions étaient rare. Ils aimaient bien être tranquille tous les deux, à juste profiter de l'instant présent. Mais Ron, même s'il acceptait qu'Harry sorte avec sa soeur, ne supportait pas de voir leur marque d'attention. Alors maintenant qu'ils étaient seul, Ginny était blottit contre son torse et se remémorait leur histoire.

Pendant des années elle pensait avoir le béguin pour lui, jusqu'à sa 4° année en fait. Mais elle s'était rendue compte que ce n'était pas de l'amour, plutôt de l'admiration et une sorte de fascination pour son Histoire avec un grand H, pour ce que l'on disait de lui. Puis en 4° année, l'année où Ombrage était apparue, elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas aimé un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas. C'est vrai quoi, elle ne connaissait rien de lui en dehors de ses "exploits". Dont il ne se vantait jamais d'ailleurs. Alors, quand elle a appris que le gryffondor donnerait des cours de défenses contre les forces du mal à certains élèves, elle s'était empressée de s'y inscrire. Elle espérait qu'avec ces cours particuliers, elle pourrait se rapprocher de lui et apprendre à le connaitre. Ce fut le cas, car depuis ce moment, ils s'étaient de plus en plus rapprochés et étaient devenus amis. Ginny trouvait qu'ils avaient beaucoup de point en communs. Et lors des évènements au ministère, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était vraiment tombée amoureuse de lui. Non parce ce qu'il était le Grand Harry Potter, mais du jeune garçon qui aimait rire et profité de la vie avec ses amis. En 5° année, elle voulue se déclarer à lui. Mais elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, elle avait peur d'être rejetée. Toutes les solutions qu'elle trouvait ne lui convenaient pas. Le poème elle avait déjà essayé en première année c'était une horreur. Et elle se voyait mal lui faire une déclaration par lettre. Finalement, ça c'était fait sans qu'elle n'y réfléchisse vraiment.

*Flashbabk*

C'était le premier match de Quidditch de la saison, Serpentard contre Gryffondor. Ginny était poursuiveuse, Harry attrapeur. Le match était serré, mais chaque fois que Serpentard marquait un point, Ginny et les autres pousuiveurs égalisaient. Ce petit manège dura jusqu'à ce qu'Harry attrape le vif d'Or in extremis. Après la liesse du moment, l'équipe des rouge et or se retira pour aller prendre une douche et se changer. Il ne resta bientôt plus que Ginny et Harry. Ginny était très gênée de la situation, elle se sentait toute chose, son coeur battait fort. Harry lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Alors, sans rien contrôler, elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa.

-Je t'aime, dit-elle sans lui laisser le temps d'analyser la situation.

Elle partie sans même le regarder une seule fois. Elle prit son balais et s'envola loin, tellement gênée de ce qu'elle avait fais. Elle se sentait stupide d'avoir fait cela, s'il ne l'aimait pas, il la rejetterait, ils ne pourraient plus être amis. Tous ses efforts durant ces dernières dernières années seraient gâchés. Elle ne voulait pas! Elle vola aussi loin qu'elle pus et se posa dans un endroit reculé du parc. Elle était tellement rageuse. Elle frappa aussi fort qu'elle pus dans un arbre, aussi longtemps qu'elle pus. Heureusement qu'elle portait encore ses gants de quidditch, sinon elle aurait pus gravement s'abimer les mains. Puis elle se laissa gliser le long de ce même arbre, et pleura de rage et de désespoir. Alors que le soleil se couchait, elle vit une silhouette s'approcher d'elle par les airs. C'était Harry, il l'avait cherché tout l'après-midi. Il se posa et s'approcha d'elle. Des larmes coulaient encore sur les joues de Ginny. Il releva son visage en tenant son menton, elle le regarda sans même essayer de cacher ses larmes. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

*Fin du flashback*

Et voilà, depuis ils étaient ensemble. Enfin, il y avait eu une pause pendant un an, mais ça ne compte pas. Ryry était occupé à aller botter les fesses d'un type sans nez complètement marteau. Manquait plus que les clous et ils pourraient faire des planches. Les retrouvailles n'en furent que plus joyeuse. Depuis, ils ne se quittaient pratiquement jamais et profitaient de chaque instant comme celui qu'ils étaient entrain de vivre. Ginny releva la tête et embrassa tendrement son petit-ami. Elle était vraiment heureuse. Lui aussi était heureux, heureux d'être avec la plus belle femme de l'univers.

Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment quand ils entendirent un grondement sourd. Puis le sol se mit à trembler. Ils sortirent voir ce qu'il se passait. Le bruit avait l'air de venir du hall d'entrée, mais le sol se mit à trembler avant qu'ils n'y arrivent. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la porte était explosée, et une armée entrait littéralement dans le château. La bataille commença alors. Les sorts volaient du côté des deux camps, certain furent blessé, beaucoup tombèrent. Harry se battait farouchement. Il ne savait même pas qui était son ennemi. Il savait juste que Poudlard était attaqué, et qu'il devait le défendre. Avec ses amis, il était acculé par l'ennemi, ils furent obligé de reculer. Ils avaient l'avantage du nombre et du lieu, pourquoi étaient-ils entrain de perdre. Le survivant redoubla d'effort, mais ils reculaient de plus en plus. Ses sens étaient brouillés par l'adrénaline du combat. Il senti une violente brûlure dans son flan et hurla avant de s'écrouler au sol. Il entendit Ginny prendre les rennes et donner des ordre.

-Ron, Dean! Prenez-le et aller au passage secret! On sonne la retraite. TOUT LE MONDE!REPLIEZ VOUS! REPLIS! REPLIS!

Tous autant que possible reculèrent et fuir. Harry perdit conscience à ce moment la.

Le jeune homme revint à la réalité quelques heures plus tard. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et fut aveuglé un moment. Il papillona des paupières quelques instants avant de s'habituer à la lumière. Ginny était endormie à son chevet. Il essaya d'attraper ses lunettes, ce qui réveilla sa belle rousse.

-Harry? Je ... tu es réveillé? Docteur! Il s'est réveillé docteur!

Elle se jeta à son coup en pleurant, ce qui eu pour effet de lui couper le souffle. Le médicomage ne tarda pas à arriver.

-Que c'est-il passé?, demanda Haary alors que Ginny s'écartait doucement.

Le médicomage commença à faire les examens de routine. Réaction des pupilles, la respiration, ect.

-Mr Potter, vous avez-perdu conscience durant l'attaque de Poudlard suite à une morsure de loup-garou, je suis navré pour vous.

Il était stupéfait et horrifié.

-Je... j'ai été mordu? Mais... mais la pleine lune n'est que dans une semaine.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas Mr Potter... Nous avons eu à faire à beaucoup de blessures dont nous ne connaissions même pas l'existence jusqu'à présent. Vous êtes bel et bien devenus un lycan. Vous vous transformerez à la prochaine pleine lune, désolé. Je dois m'occuper d'autre patient. Vous semblez aller bien, vous pourrez partir demain. Au revoir.

Il s'en alla, laissant le couple en tête à tête. Ginny repris Harry dans ces bras.

-Tu m'as fais tellement peur, murmura-t-elle, on a crus que tu ne survivrais pas à la morsure.

Harry lui caressa tendrement les cheuveux.

-Ça va aller mon coeur, je suis là, je vais bien.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme se calme.

-Comment vont-les autres? Ron? Et Hermione?, demanda le brun.

Ginny détourna le regard, elle était gêné.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?!

-Harry, ne t'énerve pas s'il te plais, mais... Hermione a été capturée.

_2° partie du chapitre, avec Drago et Hermione:_

Les deux préfets-en-chef transplanèrent avec Alexia. Ils étaient tout deux enchainers par des liens fait d'acier et de magie. Il n'était même pas envisageable qu'ils puissent s'échapper ici. Ils arrivèrent devant un grand manoir recouvert de nuage orageux. Il devait surement y avoir une raison pour qu'ils soient _uniquement_ autour du manoir. Alexia ouvrit le portail magiquement et les tira à l'intérieur. Hermione réfléchissait à toute vitesse et annalysait tout ce qu'elle voyait. Le portail était protéger par un sort, c'était évident. Les nuages devaient aussi prévenir de toute évasion. La porte d'entrée sera gardé aussi, normal. Ce truc était une vrai forteresse, non pardon, bâtiment. Mais au vue de la puissance de cette femme. L'évasion risque d'être fortement compromise. Il y allait avoir un petit soucis, parce qu'Hermione n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'être son esclave, ça c'était une certitude. Ils entrèrent tous les 3 dans la maison. Un elfe de maison accourus pour les acceuillir. Alexia le renvoya vite fais. Puis elle fis tomber les chaines des deux préfets-en-chef. Ils étaient dans l'incompréhension totale. Pourquoi les lâcher?

-Je sais très bien que vous ne pourrez pas vous échapper d'ici. Des chaines ne seront d'aucune utilité dans l'enceinte de ma propriété. Suivez-moi.

Elle avança sans regarder s'ils obéissaient. Elle savait qu'ils le feraient de toute façon, ils n'avaient aucune autre option à part la souffrance ou obéir. Ils marchèrent donc à sa suite. Elle les emmena dans les étages supérieurs de son manoir. Et les fis entrer dans ce qui semblait être une chambre. Il y avait deux lit une place, installés chacun à un coté de la pièce. Tout était gris, il n'y avait aucune décoration, et c'était assez poussiéreux. Il y avait une fenêtre en face de la porte.

-Vous dormirez ici à présent. Il faudra donner un bon coup de nettoyage à cette pièce. Vous commencerez par là demain après avoir préparer mon petit-déjeuné.

Elle fit apparaitre un sac de vêtement et le leur jeta.

-Ce sera vos tenues pour travailler. Je ne veux pas que vous portiez les loques des elfes de maisons, je veux recevoir mes sujets dans un endroit qui impose le respect. Pour cela mes esclaves ne doivent pas paraitre ragoutant. Vous commencerez demain à l'aube.

Elle sortis en fermant la porte. Drago et Hermione regardèrent un peu ce qu'ils devaient porter. C'était un costume de majordome et une tenue de soubrette. Ils prirent les prirent en les pliant dans un coin et soupirèrent. Ça commençaient bien... Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, ils se couchèrent. Hermione tournait le dos au serpentard, mais celui-ci en décida autrement. Il se leva et s'approcha du lit de la rouge et or.

-Hermione...

-Tu étais au courant?

Elle ne s'était pas retourner, elle ne voulait pas le voir.

-Tu savais qu'ils allaient attaquer?, continua-t-elle.

Sa voix semblait étouffée, comme si elle se retenait de pleurer.

-Je... oui. J'étais au courant.

Pas la peine de mentir, c'était inutile, et il en serait incapable. Hermione se retourna et se leva en sautant presque du lit.

-Alors pourquoi tu n'as prévenue personne hein?! Pourquoi tu n'as rien dis?! Pourquoi? Pourquoi merde?! T'aurais pus sauver des dizaines de personnes! Pourquoi t'as rien dis?, hurla-t-elle.

Il détourna le regard, il était honteux. C'était de sa faute il le savait. C'était de sa faute s'ils étaient la, si Hermione pleurait de rage à cet instant.

-Je ne pouvais pas... Cette sorcière a une magie hallucinante, elle a placé un sort de mutisme sur moi. J'ai essayé par tous les moyens de vous prévenir... C'est pour ça que je voulais que tu quittes ton petit-ami. Pour essayer de te prévenir, te protéger.

Elle se calma soudainement et se laissa glisser au sol. Ses larmes coulaient silencieusement à présent. Elle rammena ses jambe!s contre elle et y cacha son visage. Drago s'asseya à coté d'elle, il voulus la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer, mais se ravisa. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Elle devait le détester à présent. Un moment s'écoula ainsi, jusqu'à ce que la rouge et or brise le silence.

-Pourquoi tu t'es interposé tout à l'heure? T'aurais pus les laisser me tuer, tu serais redevenus un mangemort bien obéissant et tu ne serais pas dans cette situation, dit-elle, amère.

"Je suis amoureux de toi, je n'aurais jamais pus les laisser te tuer sous mes yeux" aurait-il aimer répondre. Mais ce n'était clairement pas possible, surtout après tout ça.

-Je... j'ai changé. Je ne suis plus ce petit crétin qui se croyait supérieur à tout le monde. J'ai renié mon père. Et j'ai refusé leur proposition. Je ne suis plus le même. Je n'allais pas regarder mon amie mourir sans rien faire quand même.

Hermione releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Je... tu me considères comme ton amie?

Drago s'autorisa un sourire timide.

-Oui, du moins c'est l'impression que j'ai. Pas toi?

-Hu... je, oui.

Voir Hermione un peu déstabilisée amusa Drago. Elle était vraiment belle, qu'elle affiche un air assurée, ou une petite bouille toute rouge. Il la prit brièvement dans ses bras et se leva, l'entrainant avec lui.

-Allons-nous coucher Mione, demain risque d'être difficile.

**NdA: N'hésitez pas à me laisser une Review :D, je posterais le chapitre 3 demain. Merci d'avoir lus.**


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Une semaine s'était écoulé depuis le réveil d'Harry. Ginny lui avait fait visiter les lieux. C'était une sorte de grand bâtiment avec des pièces un peu partout. Tous les suvivants s'étaient rejoins ici. Pendant ce temps, la guerre continuait dehors. Le ministère était tombé, d'autres rescapés arrivèrent. C'était un véritable massacre. Ils se faisaient littéralement écraser. Il allait falloir répliquer, et rapidement. En tout cas, Harry était admiratif du travail d'organisation accomplis ici. Une vrai fourmilière! Chacun avait sa place et savait ce qu'il devait faire. C'était vraiment impressionnant.

Ce soir, il allait se transformer, il appréhendait un peu sa première transformation, mais ses amis lui avaient assuré que rien de bien méchant ne pouvait lui arriver. Il se répétait cela pour ne pas trop stresser. Il n'allait pas avoir le comportement d'une Serdaigle avant un examen quand même? Il se voyait mal faire une crise de stress et fondre en larme au milieu du couloir dans lequel il se prommenait en ce moment. Il soupira et regarda des enfants jouer à chat. Il s'attendrit de ce tableau et resta un moment. C'est à ce moment que Tonks arriva en courrant, interpellant le jeune homme en criant son nom et agitant sa main. Est-il utile de dire qu'elle a trébuché sur un obstable invisible et qu'elle s'est ridiculement étalée par terre? Non, évidemment, tout le monde connaissait la légendaire maladresse de Nymphadora Tonks quand même. Harry ne pus retenir un léger rire en voyant la femme de son ancien professeur tenter de se relever avec plus ou moins de réussite. Une fois debout, elle pus enfin rejoindre Harry et le saluer avec un sourire.

-Salut, comment-tu te sens depuis ton réveil?

Il allait répondre quand elle le coupa.

-Non, en fait, suis moi, on va parler dans un endroit plus tranquille, dit-elle en regardant avec insistance les passants du couloir.

Elle attrapa le survivant par le poignet et l'emmena merlin sait où. Et, miracle de la magie, ou pas, Tonks ne trébucha pas une seule fois, elle paraissait très concentrée. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans un couloir désert, qui ne semblait emprunté que très rarement. Tonks se laissa glissé contre le mur et invita Harry à en faire de même avec un regard bienveillant. Un long silence plus ou moins gênant et lourd s'installa. Jusqu'à ce que la métamorphomage le brise.

-Alors... c'est ce soir que tu fais ta première transformation hein?

Harry attendait cette conversation depuis le début de la semaine. Tonks... son mari, Remus, était un loup-garou, elle mieux que personne pouvait le comprendre. Il était en colère contre la personne qui l'avait mordu, il était en colère contre le monde entier de toute cette injustice. Après plus de 17 ans de souffrance, alors qu'il avait vaincus Voldemort, pourquoi avait-il fallu que tout _ça_ arrive encore? Il ne méritait pas ce destin, il en était sur. Il ne cessait de broyer du noir depuis la défaite de Poudlard, c'était inconcevable pour lui que le mal l'emporte.

-Ouais, c'est ce soir, fut-il tout juste capable de répondre.

Tonks semblait vraiment triste pour lui. Mais surement aussi que toute cette conversation devait lui rappeler son amour perdu. Elle se retrouvait seule pour élever son fils, Teddy, le jeune filleul d'Harry.

-Tu sais, reprit la jeune femme, si tu veux, je peux t'expliquer comment ça va se passer, tu pourras peut-être mieux appréhender tout ça. Remus était trop jeune pour avoir vraiment peur, mais il se souvenait de sa première transformation avec une précision déroutante.

Harry acquieça, c'était toujours mieux de savoir. Tonks commença alors à lui expliquer que son corps allait se transformer, ect. Rien de bien joyeux en perspective. Mais la jeune femme avait un don pour rassurer les gens et les détendre. Tant et si bien que peu de temps après, ils riaient à gorge déployer. L'après-midi passa bien vite aux yeux d'Harry, le soleil se couchait déjà. Il avait rejoint Ginny en attendant que l'on vienne le chercher. Ce furent deux jeunes aurores qui vinrent l'escorter. Il embrassa rapidement sa merveilleuse petite-amie avant de suivre les sorciers.

-Je t'attend demain matin beau brun, dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait sensuel et aguicheur qui ne manqua pas de faire rire le beau brun en question.

Les Résistants avaient préféré l'enfermer plutôt que de le laisser en liberté, ce qu'il comprenait tout à fait. Cependant il regrettait de ne pas avoir de potion tue-loup avec lui. Et personne n'était capable de lui en faire en ce moment. C'était vraiment affreux d'être enfermé dans ce… cette… dans une espèce de cabane, entourée d'un champ de protection pour qu'il ne blesse perso… AIIIIIIIIIEUH ! Sa colonne vertébrale commençait à se casser et se remodeler et ça faisait un mal de… de… de loup ! Il hurla de nouveau en se griffant le dos. Il allait tuer celui qui l'avait transformé. C'était clair et net.  
>Au moins maintenant il savait ce que ressentait Remus lors de la pleine lune, lui qui avait toujours été curieux de savoir si c'était comme se faire repousser des os ou pas. En fait c'était pire. Aoutch! Ca c'était le tibia droit. C'était vachement douloureux ! Vachement vache miam, manger. Oulah il devenait grave là. En plus les vaches c'est pas si bon que ça, comparé à la peau laiteuse de certaine créatures… Les humaines, en particulier une certaine rousse, semblaient beaucoup plus qu'appétissantes. Non non non non ! Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur autre chose ! Sur autre chose, sur autre chose, sur autre chose… Hermione… Non pas HermioAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOUTCH ! La nuque, désolé pour le dérangement. Attendez deux minutes… Il s'excusait à… à lui-même ?! Complètement dingue le gars. Et… Outch, le Loup a pris le dessus… Pourquoi il ne voyait plus rien ? Il ne sait pas ce qu'il faisait, ne sentait plus rien… Oulalalalah c'était mauvais ça.<br>Harry se battit et débattit mentalement et réussis à apercevoir un rayon argenté devant lui. La Lune ? Peut être. Sûrement même. Ah amélioration ! Maintenant il voyait, sentait, touchait, bref ressentait le monde mais n'avait aucun contrôle sur son corps, ce qui pouvait être assez problématique. CRAC ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAOUILLEEEEEEEEEUH ! Le petit orteil est assez sensible et ça faisait RE-CARC ! maAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIE AIE AIE AIEUH ! Second petit orteil sensible. Là ça y était, il devait avoir fini la transformation, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'allait pas souffrir le martyr encore une fois ? N'est-ce pas ? Dites oui, pitié !  
>Ah ? Ah ? Ah ? Un peu de répit ? Ouuuuf ! On en profite pour reprendre une <em>grande <em>inspiration et on expire _doucement _et _calmement_. Il n'était pas dupe, il savait parfaitement que ça allait reprendre alors autant reposer ses cordes vocales, autant qu'il pût avec le peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur son propre corps. Ah non, il était sous la forme d'un loup fan d'épilation, il avait oublié. Fichu lycanthropie. Il devrait peut être noté ses pensées les lendemains de pleine Lune parce que ça pouvait être assez comique avec le recul. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait. Quoiqu'il ne devrait peut être pas les partager avec quiconque, déjà que lui doutait de sa santé mentale, alors les autres… Hé ! Ho ! Elle faisait quoi la bébête épilée là ?! Pourquoi elle se mord ? Elle ne va pas se mettre à se manger elle-même ! Ok cette cabane manquait d'humain mais c'est pas une raison pour… euh… Comment ça s'appelait ? Cannibalisme ? Nan. Masochism ? Pas exactement. Oh et au pire on s'en fichait complet. Hééé ! Non mais maintenant il se griffait ! Elle était encore plus cinglé que lui la bébête !

Et ça continua comme ça toute la nuit. La brave bébête se mordait, se griffait ou simplement se faisait mal et Harry protestait mentalement sans pouvoir rien y faire. Cela dit il avait trouvé un bon moyen pour dédramatisé la situation : les pensées sans queue ni tête mais rigolote. De plus il avait l'impression d'être anesthésié contre la douleur ce qui était assez bizarre. Peut être le fait que c'était sa premier pleine Lune?

Et le même cirque qu'au début recommença le matin, un peu avant l'aube. Les os craquait, interrompait les pensées du Survivant, celui-ci hurlait à s'en déchirer la gorge avant de faire de l'humour foireux. L'est complètement timbré quand il s'y mettait, et son loupiot fan des épilations était pire que lui ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Lorsque sa transformation se termina enfin, il sombra dans un sommeil amplement mérité.

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin dans un lit d'infirmerie. Pourquoi toujours un lit d'infirmerie hein?! C'est à peine s'il avait passé plus de temps là-bas que dans son propre dortoir. À croire qu'il allait devenir un habitué à force. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et chercha ses lunettes. Lorsqu'il les enfila enfin sur son nez, il vit que Ginny l'observait entrain de s'éveiller.

-Salut beau brun, continua-t-elle comme la veille, alors mon bel endormis s'éveille enfin? Tu sais que t'es une vrai marmotte, même Ron se lève plus tôt que toi, termina-t-elle en tirant la langue.

Ce qui, bien évidement, fit rire les deux tourteraux. Mais Harry répondit tout de même avec... une manière qu'il ne se connaissait pas jusqu'à présent.

-Ça va ça va, pour une première pleine lune je pense que je m'en sors pas trop mal. Par contre j'te jure c'est horrible, j'ai la dalle...

Une lueur de malice brilla un instant dans le regard de la rousse avant qu'elle ne réponde du tac-au-tac.

-Et moi le béton, on fait une terrasse?

Un silence de stupéfaction s'installa quelque seconde, le temps que la vanne monte au cerveau du jeune lycan et que tout deux éclatent de rire à en avoir un point de côté. Ils leur fallu au moins 10 bonnes minutes pour ce calmer.

-Sérieux j'ai envie d'un steak bien saignant, ajouta Harry.

Souriant toujours, Ginny lui répondit:

-Aller, suis moi mon coeur, on va te trouver tout ça.

Elle l'aida à sortir de son lit et tout deux quittèrent la pièce en quête des cuisines et d'un bon petit-déjeuné.

_2° partie du chapitre, avec Drago et Hermione:_

Le lendemain, à l'aube, Drago et Hermione furent réveillé par un sort qui leur fit l'effet d'un coup de point dans l'estomac. Très efficace pour se réveiller, mais niveau bonne humeur, il y avait d'autres moyens. Reprenant ses esprits, Hermione vit leur tortionnaire sortir rapidement de leur chambre. Ils finirent de se lever et enfilèrent leur "tenue". Ils descendirent ensuite dans la cuisine. Vu que leur première tâche du jour serait de préparer le petit-déjeuné, Alexia devaient les attendre là-bas. Ils cherchèrent un peu, le Manoir était tellement grand, mais ils finirent par trouver la cuisine, avec la jeune femme qui se tenait droite, le visage fermé. Drago allait s'excuser, mais elle prit la parole avant:

-Pas la peine de vous excuser, je sais que vous vous êtes perdu. Vous allez devoir apprendre à vous diriger ici parce que je ne veux pas que ça ce reproduise.

Tout deux acquiescèrent imperceptiblement.

-Bien! Je vais vous expliquer quel sera votre travail à présent. Vous travaillerez avec Nila, elle vous expliquera comment fonctionne le Manoir. Vous vous occuperez de mes repas. Ils doivent être servis à 7 heures, Midi, et 20 heures exactement. Vous serez aussi de corvée de ménage. Ma chambre et la salle à manger doivent être constament impécable. Et je veux que vous vous occupiez de la bibliothèque, Nila n'a pas été capable de le faire. Vous devrez épousseté chaque livre un par un, et interdis de les lire entre temps.

Drago acquiéça, mais Hermione avait un regard mauvais, il n'aimait pas cela. Elle releva la tête et défia Alexia du regard.

-Et si je refuse?, demanda-t-elle en ne quittant pas le regard du mage noir.

Alexia eu un rictus de mépris. Elle leva sa baguette sur la gryffondor. Drago se jeta sur la rouge et or et la poussa plus loin avant de s'écrouler au sol en hurlant. Hermione entendait des coups de fouet claqués, mais elle ne voyait pas d'où ils venaient. Le costume de Drago se déchirait, de même que son dos. Du sang giclait de ses plaies. Il hurlait à chaque coup. Alexia baissa sa baguette au bout de 15 coups.

-Vous serez punis à chaque affront que vous me ferez. Nettoyé tout ça maintenant. J'attend mon petit-déjeuné dans 30 minutes, et je veux que vous soyez présentable.

Elle quitta la pièce tandis qu'Hermione se précipitait vers son ami.

**NdA: N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review :D Chapitre 4 posté demain^^**


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Harry soupira en observant le paysage qui s'offrait à lui par la fenêtre, rien qui pourrait lui remonter le moral. Le ciel était brumeux et gris, la pluie s'abattait en torrent et le vent faisaient fléchir les arbres. Son humeur n'en devint qu'un peu plus maussade. Il savait que ce n'était pas seulement dû à la météo démoralisante de Grande-Bretagne mais plutôt aux forces du mal qui chaque jour s'étendaient un peu plus, telle une tornade avant tout sur son passage. Il ne cessait de se demander dans quel état se trouvait Hermione en ce moment, ce qu'elle faisait, si elle survivait... Il ne pouvait se résoudre à envisager la possibilité, aussi infime soit-elle qu'Hermione soit morte. Il refusait catégoriquement cette idée. Il avait été très agressif avec ceux qui avait osé la lui soumettre. Il entendit le parquet du couloir adjacent grincer, quelqu'un venait. Comme il l'avait prévu la porte s'ouvrit, et une tête rousse fit son apparition. Non pas Ginny, mais Ron. Lui aussi affichait une mine sombre et maussade. Ces derniers jours il était encore plus bougon qu'à son habitude, Hermione lui manquait et il était très inquiet.

-Harry la réunion commence.

-J'arrive Ron, soupira Harry.

Il grimaça en avançant vers son ami, son dos ne s'était pas totalement remis de sa première transformation et il lui faisait souffrir le martyr. Il eut un sourire niais en pensant aux massages que lui faisait Ginny pour apaiser son mal être. Ron remarqua l'air de son ami et fronça les sourcils ne comprenant ce changement soudain avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Qu'es-ce que tu as ?

Harry rougit subitement en réalisant les pensées qu'il avait alors que le frère de sa petite-amie se trouvait juste à côté de lui, il se racla la gorge balayant ce souvenir de son esprit.

-Rien, je pensais juste à la fois où...tu sais...le match de quidditch de seconde année quand j'ai battus Malefoy !

Le brun faillit presque s'applaudir lui même. Premièrement parce qu'il se sauvait la vie ensuite parce qu'il n'y avait pas mieux pour remonter le moral de son meilleur ami que lui rappelait un bataille que les rouge et or avaient remportés contre les serpents, en particulier Malefoy. Il avait vu juste puisque le visage de Ron se fendit en un immense sourire, des fois il bénissait son manque de discernement, avant de disparaître presque aussitôt.

-Hermione était paniquée ce jour là, elle a bien cru que tu allais y laisser ta peau...

Harry ne dit rien, il se mua dans un silence, voguant dans ses pensées, tout comme son accolyte. Il sentit son cœur se fissurer un peu plus, savoir que le trio d'or était séparé, même pour une durée indéterminée lui était insupportable. Savoir Hermione entre leurs sales pattes l'était encore plus. Aujourd'hui un petit groupe de survivants devait se réunir pour décider d'un plan d'attaque pour aller délivrer la jeune gryffondor, mais aussi l'autre préfet en chef, enfin ça il ne l'avait pas encore dit à Ron. Chaque chose en son temps, pas qu'il est peur de sa réaction, non pas du tout, enfin si un peu, voir beaucoup. Comme quoi le courage n'était pas toujours de mise chez les Gryffondor.

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce aménagée pour l'occasion. Un grande table avait été mise au centre de celle ci et quelques personnes l'entouraient. Ils n'était pas très nombreux, mais les combats faisaient rage et les sorciers étaient mobilisés sur le front. Une réunion pour le sauvetage de deux personnes, officiellement une, n'était pas leur principale préoccupation pour le moment. C'est pourquoi en scannant la pièce Harry vit Neville, Luna, Cho, Georges, Mme Weasley, Tonks et Fleur. Il sourcilla en constatant qu'une personne manquait à l'appel, et non des moindres. Mais où était sa belle rousse ?

-Où est Gin' ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant en bout de table pour présider cette mini assemblée.

-Je l'ai vu courir, elle chassait les Nargoles, souffla Luna d'une voix douce.

La Serdaigle était occupé à taper dans ses mains comme pour attraper des moucherons invisibles. Les pendentifs en forme de gros orteils et de boites à camembert de tailles réduites tintaient. Fleur prit une moue affligée, presque outrée devant ce spectacle.

-Bien sur que non ! Elle ne va pas tarder, Harry, elle est partit il y a quelques minutes elle m'a dit qu'elle allait faire vite.

-Bien, nous allons donc l'attendre avant de commencer.

Cho à sa gauche ne détachait pas son regard du bracelet de sa comparse de maison.

-Luna qu'es-ce que c'est que ce bracelet ?

-Oh, c'est papa qui me l'a offert, c'est pour que les Cripsous qui se nagent autour de nous sentent toujours bon. Oh je devrais le proposer à Cormac il sent toujours le chien mouillé. Si tu en veux un Cho ils sont en cadeau dans le dernier numéro du chicaneur..

Luna avait dit tout ça d'une voix rêveuse et totalement détachée. Harry soupira une nouvelle fois, il était habituée à ce genre de comportement chez son amie. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, c'est ce qui la rendait si spéciale et unique.

-Les Cripsous ? Questionna Cho atterrée.

-Oui ce sont des sortes de..

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finirent sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrir, il en fut soulagé, il avait beau apprécié Luna, il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre encore l'une de ses fables, le moment n'était guère propice pour cela. Son soulagement fut rapidement remplacé par un sentiment de surprise. En effet devant lui se tenait sa petite-amie mais pas seulement, elle était entouré par deux personnes qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et pas pour les meilleures raisons. Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson. Sa mâchoire manqua de se décrocher, comme celles de tous ceux présents à ce moment. Le plus rapide à réagir, une fois n'est pas coutume, fut Ron. Il se leva d'un coup, sa baguette brandit.

-Non mais t'es folle d'avoir amener des mangemorts au repère tu veux que l'autre dingue nous trouve ou quoi !

Pansy Parkinson le fusilla du regard et dégaina sa baguette à son tour. Blaise, lui, les mains dans les poches, semblait plus intéressé par la décoration que par l'agitation et l'ambiance électrique.

-Baisse ta baguette l'orang-outan ou il y aura du jus de carotte sur les murs !

Harry se leva d'un coup, sommant tout le monde se calmer mais cherchant surtout des explications à tout cela. Ron se rassit en bougonnant le regard noir, alors que Ginny s'asseyait à son tour accompagné des deux serpentards.

-Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est calme Ginny tu vas pouvoir nous expliquer tout ça.

Ginny qui se trouvait à l'exact opposé de Harry cessa de regarder d'un air mauvais Cho juste à ses côtés. Elle reposa son regard sur le brun en lui souriant amoureusement.

-Oui, alors pour commencer Blaise et Pansy n'ont jamais été et ne sont pas des mangemorts Ron !

-A parce que tu les appelles par leurs prénoms maintenant ! S'exclama Ron.

-Oh Ron je suis amie avec eux depuis septembre, cesse donc de faire l'enfant ! Ils sont là pour nous aider !

-En quoi, ces..ces..

-Ces quoi ? Siffla Pansy foudroyante.

-Ces serpentards nous serons utile?

-Nous au moins nous savons lancer un sort aussi simple que le Crache Limace, dit Blaise.

Le métis affichait un air vaguement amusé, apparemment le spectacle du roux hors de lui avait le don de le faire rire.

-Pourquoi nous aideriez-vous ? Nous avons jamais été amis, reprit Harry avec plus de sérieux.

-Certes, mais Drago est notre ami, notre meilleur ami et nous voulons qu'il sorte vivant de ce manoir. Comme vous avec Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! beugla Ron en se levant une nouvelle fois.

-Je te conseille d'arrêter de braquer cette baguette sur ma copine, la belette.

Pour la première fois Blaise avait l'air vraiment menaçant, Harry qui craignait que la situation n'empire intervint.

-Ron cesse de les interrompre, laisse les parler et vous deux faites un effort, souffla-t-il au bords de la crise de nerfs.

Ron se réinstalla au bord de l'implosion, Molly dut faire appelle à toute sa patiente pour qu'il accepte de se tenir calme. L'élément qui avait été mouche ne tenait qu'en un seul prénom, Hermione.

-Bien Potty nous allons pouvoir reprendre une conversation civilisé. Donc comme je le disais nous voulons aider Drago, Miss..hum Granger sera elle aussi sauvée, reprit Pansy.

-Comment feriez-vous ?

-Nous connaissons le manoir à la perfection, n'oublie pas que nous sommes les meilleurs amis de Drago, nous le connaissons depuis que nous sommes enfants. Et nous avons passé beaucoup de vacances enfermé là dedans.

-Hum..Vous pensez que vous pourriez refaire un plan du manoir.

-Oui, ça ne sera pas la chose la plus simple, le manoir est immense.

-Bien, il faut constituer un groupe mais avant cela préparer un plan d'attaque. D'abord il faut s'y reprendre rapidement, avant la prochaine pleine lune. La précédente m'a fortement fatigué je ne veux pas que ce soit encore le cas cette fois, fit Harry.

-Ce qui nous laisse deux semaines, intervint Tonks. Tu as raison Harry, les premiers mois c'est très difficiles, et tout dépends de la personne. Bien ensuite il faut savoir comment nous y introduire.

Le silence se fit, Harry posa son regard sur les deux serpentards. Pansy fusillait du regard Ron alors que Blaise jouait négligemment avec une mèche de cheveux de sa petite-amie. Le métis se tourna vers le survivant, un sourire plein de sarcasme sur le visage.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça Potty, on dirait presque que je te plais. Mais si tu voulais me demander si je ne connaissais pas un moyen sur d'entrer, la réponse et oui.

Une vague d'espoir s'insinua en Harry.

-Et bien quel est-il ? S'impatienta-t-il.

-Il y a un passage secret, très vieux. Je ne suis même pas sur que Lucius s'en souvienne.

-Il mène où ?

-Aux cachots, on y entre par une grotte dans la forêt.

-C'est sur ?

-Hum, je dirais que c'est déjà plus sur que de rentrer par le portail.

-Bien nous ferons donc ça.

-L'inconvénient c'est que nous ne pourrons pas y être beaucoup, c'est étroit difficile d'accès. Si trop de personne y vont nous nous ferons remarqué.

Harry se leva, les paumes posées sur la table fixant chaque personne autour de lui.

-Bien nous formerons donc un groupe de cinq, il sera composé de Ginny, Ron, moi, Zabini et Parkinson.

Ron se leva pour la énième fois provoquant un soupir général dans l'assemblée.

-Harry il est de question qu'on y aille avec eux ! A peine sortis du repère ils nous déjà lancé un Avada Kedavra ! En plus pour aller sauver Malefoy ! NON NON NON ! T'es devenus malade ou quoi ?

Il quitta la pièce en n'oubliant pas de claquer violemment la porte.

-Nous irons dans une semaine, jour pour jour, décréta Harry.

_2° partie du chapitre, avec Drago et Hermione:_

Hermione n'en pouvait vraiment plus de servir d'esclave pour cette harpie. Elle, d'un naturel calme, bouillait intérieurement. Elle récurait le plan de travail des cuisines Malefoy, si elle avait crût faire ça un jour, chez les Malefoy en plus de ça.

-Tu sais Hermione je crois qu'il n'y a plus de tâches depuis cinq bonnes minutes au moins, lui souffla Drago calmement.

-Je sais mais je crois avoir vu le reflet de cette harpie !

Elle y mit encore plus d'énergie, frottant comme jamais. Drago finit par intervenir, il ne savait que faire. Il finit par l'entourer de ses bras pour qu'elle cesse de s'agiter et attrapa ses mains doucement mais tout aussi fermement. Chacun ressentit quelque chose à ce contact, quelque chose d'intense. Ils ne pouvaient pas mettre de mots là dessus. Mais cette sensation eut le don pour Drago de confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà, il était éperdument amoureux de cette gryffondor. Hermione, gênée, finit par se détacher délicatement, elle devait avouer qu'elle le regretta aussitôt. Rougissante elle se décida à changer de sujet.

-Toi par contre je vois que tu n'as pas grandement avancé.

-Je m'y refuses, grogna-t-il.

Elle arqua un sourcil dans sa direction tout en croisant les bras.

-Je n'y arrives pas de toute manière ! Laver ma propre maison ! De manière moldus en plus ! Encore j'aurais ma baguette mais là !

-C'est vrai que ça paraît totalement grotesque comme situation.

Il ne dut pas relever le ton ironique d'Hermione car il enchaina.

-Exactement ! Et puis c'est le travail des elfes tout ça ! Ils sont nés pour ça !

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent, elle allait lui lancer une remarque acide au visage, mais n'en eut pas le temps. A ce moment Nila entra dans la pièce.

-Maîtresse Jedusor vous attends dans la grande salle à manger avec son repas.

-Les mangemorts sont encore avec elle ? Questionna Drago.

L'elfe hocha brièvement la tête avant de disparaître. Hermione sentit Drago se tendre, le visage du blond c'était durci.

-Je n'y vais pas ! Décréta-t-il.

-Hors de question ! Tu viens !

-Pour me ridiculiser devant ses mangemorts ! Être un esclave qu'en présence de cette folle passe encore, mais devant tout le gratins des mangemorts il en est hors de question ! Surtout dans cette tenue ! Je suis un Malefoy !

-Tu n'es rien !

Les paroles d'Hermione le frappèrent de plein fouet, elle continua sur sa lancée.

-Comme moi je ne suis plus rien et ce depuis que nous avons franchis la porte de ce manoir. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va te laisser tranquillement dans cette cuisine ! Elle te le fera payer et croit moi je ne supporterais pas que tu sois blessé une nouvelle fois. Alors soyons docile, du moins avant d'avoir un plan, compris ?

Il ne dit rien, mais Hermione comprit qu'il allait la suivre, elle attrapa le plateau et prit le devant, Drago derrière elle. Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver. La pièce était à peine éclairé, dedans régnait une atmosphère lourde et pesante. La grande table ovale était entourée de mangemorts tous aussi terrifiants les uns que les autres. Hermione en bonne Gryffondor les ignora totalement et marcha d'un pas ferme vers Alexia pour lui servir son déjeuner. Drago lui était resté près de la porte. Il se contenait avec peine, les commentaires et les rictus fusaient dans sa direction. Il ne le supportait pas. Hermione ne tarda pas à revenir près de lui, ce qui eut le don de le détendre un peu. Ils allaient repartir en cuisine lorsque la voix d'Alexia s'éleva.

-Vous nous quittez déjà? Restez ici.

La mâchoire de Drago se contracta alors qu'ils faisaient demi-tour.

-Pense à ce que je t'ai dis, murmura Hermione.

-Comme vous le voyez j'ai fais l'acquisition de deux nouveaux...jouets ! Cingla Alexia.

Les mangemorts rirent. Les regards étaient braqués sur eux. Drago aimait être sous le feu des projecteurs d'habitude mais là il s'en serait passé volontiers.

-Importé directement de Poudlard. Je dois dire que l'un des deux a eut des problèmes durant le transports ou alors cela vient de la fabrication. Non mais regardez moi ces cheveux, si on peut encore appelé ça comme ça.

Hermione ne disait rien, elle restait stoïque et encaissait. Drago admirait son courage et son self-controls.

-Le sang de cette sang de bourbe empeste d'ici. Hum, corrigeons ça.

La seconde d'après un seau d'eau glacé se vidait sur la jeune fille. Encore une fois elle ne rien, encaissant les rires et les remarques désobligeante, mais Drago ne le supportait plus. Au bout de cinq minutes il explosa.

-Arrêtez-ça ! Hurla-t-il.

-Drago que t'avais-je dis ? Menaça Alexia.

Elle pointa dans sa direction, il carra sa mâchoire et ferma les yeux se préparant à recevoir le sort. Mais rien ne vint, rien à part un cri strident, celui d'Hermione. La jeune fille s'était sacrifié pour le protéger. Il se jeta sur elle, elle était à peine consciente. Elle lui fit un petit sourire qui ressemblait plutôt à une grimace.

-Je t'avais dis que je ne supporterais pas de te voir une nouvelle fois blessé, souffla-t-elle avant de sombrer.

Il fallait qu'il sorte de cet enfer. C'était vital.


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Pansy observait Ron avec une lueur de dégoût dans le regard. Ils marchaient tous les cinq dans la forêt depuis un bon quart d'heure et celui ci n'arrêtait pas de se goinfrer. Il en était au moins à la sixième barre chocolatée et il avait apparemment encore faim. Le pire ce n'était pas cela, non pour Pansy le pire c'est qu'il mangeait la bouche ouverte et bruyamment en plus de ça. Blaise avait remarqué le comportement de sa petite-amie et il savait très bien ce qu'elle était capable de faire, surtout lorsque d'après elle on brisait ses sacros saintes règles de bonne tenue. Il traçait des cercles apaisants dans son dos, ce qui la refrénait un peu, mais il savait qu'au moindre faux pas supplémentaire elle n'allait plus pouvoir se contenir.

Harry de son côté avait pris la tête du groupe avec Ginny. Blaise lui ayant fournit toutes informations dont il avait besoin, il savait donc parfaitement où se diriger. Du coups de l'œil il observait sa Gin'. Elle marchait fièrement, le visage fier et décidé. Il s'attardait sur les traits de son visage qu'il connaissait désormais par cœur. Son nez droit, ses lèvres pleines, sa peau d'un blanc neige réchauffée par quelques tâches de rousseurs, mais ce qu'il préférait c'était son regard. Ses grands yeux de biches chocolat, il était certains que dans cinq ans il fondrait encore devant. Il remarqua que les lèvres de Ginny avait esquissé un bref sourire taquin. Elle l'avait vu, il se détourna souriant à son tour.

-Question discrétion tu peux faire mieux Potter, déclara Ginny.

-Qui te dis que je cherchais à être discret Weasley !

Harry se prit au jeu de Ginny, ils aimaient ça tout les deux, cette complicité taquine et fusionnelle qu'ils entretenaient.

-Tu cherchais quoi alors ?

-Peut-être à ce que tu me remarques rouquine, souffla Harry à son oreille.

Il la sentit frissonner et son sourire s'agrandit. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules, elle ne chercha pas à se défaire de cette étreinte et au contraire s'approcha un peu plus. Il profitait que Ron soit occupé à grignoter pour être proche d'elle.

-Dis moi ma belle rousse ?

-Oui mon beau brun ?

-Accepterais-tu un dîner au chandelle ? Juste toi et moi dans la cuisine du repère ? Avec Kreatur pour nous jouer du violon ?

Elle éclata de rire mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre que des effusions de voix firent éclater leur bulle. Ils se tournèrent et tombèrent sur un spectacle plutôt cocasse. En effet Pansy, le visage rouge vif, avait plaqué un Ron terrifié contre un arbre et tentait de lui faire avaler un espèce d'emballage d'une des sucreries du gryffondor.

Comme l'avait prévu Blaise la situation avait dégénéré. Pansy avait reçu en plein visage un emballage plein de chocolat fondu, le papier avait glissé sur son nouveau chemisier. Et là il avait vu les yeux de sa belle s'écarquiller et son visage devenir aussi flamboyant que ceux des Weasley. Salazar savait à quel point Pansy tenait à ses vêtements... Il observait la petite scène très amusé, pas un jour il ne regrettait d'être tombé amoureux d'une fille pareil.

-Espèce de porc ! Je vais te le faire avaler ton emballage moi ! Triple buse ! A-t-on déjà vu plus idiot que celui là ! Avale moi ça avant que je ne te l'enfonces dans le gosier avec ma baguette ! Tu aimes ça manger non ? Et bien avale ! Je vais graver ton visage dans l'arbre manuellement tu vas voir !

Il se haïssait de ne rien avoir emmener pour immortaliser ce moment. Harry essayait tant bien que mal de les séparer, mais Pansy avait plus de poigne qu'il ne le croyait. Elle finit par se calmer tant bien que mal et revint vers lui en enfonçant son visage dans le cou de son petit-ami.

-Elle a faillit me tuer Harry ! Je te l'avais dis ! Ils veulent notre mort !

Pansy étouffa un rire dans le cou du métis, alors que lui même se retenait à grande peine d'éclater de rire devant les gémissements du rouquin digne d'un enfant de cinq ans. Ils reprirent leur route un peu plus calmement, Ron ne sortit plus rien à manger, visiblement l'incident lui avait coupé l'appétit. Et enfin ils tombèrent sur la grotte en question.

Harry fronça les sourcils ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une grotte plutôt à un énorme rocher.

-On entre comment ? Demanda-t-il.

-Et bien je ne suis passé par là qu'une seule fois, avec Dray lorsque l'on avait fait le mur. Mais il me semble qu'il avait mis du sang à lui sur la pierre.

Le visage d'Harry se blanchit instantanément, cela lui rappelait de trop mauvais souvenir. Il voyait des images défiler devant lui des inféris, la mort de Dumbledore... Une réflexion de Ron le fit revenir à la réalité.

-Nous saigner c'est la première étape, grogna-t-il.

Ginny lui lança un regard peu amène en lui intimant de se taire. Harry soupira, il avait l'impression que c'était un mauvais signe. Comme une mise en garde. La dernière fois il était repartis bredouille et avait perdu beaucoup au cours de cette nuit. Il ne voulait pas que ça se reproduise. Il s'approcha du rocher, mais Pansy passa devant lui en le bousculant.

-Tu as vraiment crûs que ça serait si simple Potter. On entre pas chez les Malefoy en les souillant, il faut que le sang soit pur !

Avec sa baguette elle se trancha la paume sans crier juste en grimaçant. Si jamais un jour on lui aurait dit que Pansy Parkinson était ce genre de fille, il aurait rit au nez de la personne. Elle prononça une formule ancienne et la pierre bougea pour les laisser passer.

-J'adore cette fille ! S'exclama Blaise.

Elle lui dit un sourire de contentement alors qu'à l'aide d'un sort il lui soignait la main. Puis la petite bande prit la route vers le Malefoy. Le passage était obscur, seul la lumière de leur lumos les éclairait. Il était plein de rat, d'insectes et d'autre bestioles en tout genre. Le fait que se soit étroit et jonché de pierre n'aidait en rien. Ils asseyaient tous d'avancer en silence mais c'était difficile.

-Par Morgane je viens de toucher quelques chose de gluant et..velu ! C'est dégoûtant ! Se plaignit la serpentarde.

-C'était ma main ! Siffla Ron.

-Okay, alors là je vais vraiment vomir ! Ajouta Pansy.

Blaise ne pouvant plus se contenir explosa de rire.

-T'as un problème ? Lui dit Ron.

-Non rien, mais ça serait pas une araignée sur toi.

-Où ? Où ? Mais dis moi où par Godric !

Il s'agitait dans tout les sens provocant un fou rire chez les serpents, même les deux gryffondors semblait amusé bien qu'un peu agacé.

-Ah non en fait je faisais erreur, lâcha Blaise l'air de rien.

Harry crut que Ron allait sauter à la gorge du métis se fut pourquoi il intervint.

-Taisez vous on est bientôt arriver, il faut être discret maintenant.

Le silence et le calme revint, le groupe finit par tomber sur une lourde porte en bois qui s'ouvrait avec le même mécanisme que le rocher. Ginny qui était en tête avec Harry se dévoua cette fois. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement à vous donner des frissons. Le survivants leur fit signe de baisser la lumière de leur baguette. Ils avancèrent silencieusement, à peine éclairé, en un rang serré. Ils passèrent un à un les cachots sans trouver le duo de préfets.

Harry commençait un peu à paniquer, il devait l'avouer. Et si... Non Mione était vivante, il allait la trouver et la ramener.

-Zabini, Parkinson ils ne sont pas là !

-On l'avait remarqué ! Claqua sèchement la serpentarde.

-On va devoir se faire discret, le mieux serait de passer par les cuisine, jamais un mangemort n'aurait l'idée d'y mettre les pieds, dit Blaise.

Ils acquiescèrent tous en silence et suivirent Blaise dans les dédales de couloirs interminable.

Drago pestait, il ne supportait plus cette situation. Avec Hermione, ils étaient tout deux occupé à préparer le déjeuner de sa « seigneurie ». Enfin il observait sa comparse le faire, pas qu'il ne veuille pas le faire, il ne savait pas le faire voilà tout. Alors elle lui apprenait, ça lui donnait une bonne raison de la regarder, la dévorer du regard aurait été plus exact. Comment avait-il pus un jour penser qu'elle n'était pas belle ? Ses cheveux en bataille lui donnait un côté sauvage adoucit par son sourire tendre et ses yeux noisette d'une douceur infini où brillait une lueur espiègle. Il était fou d'elle, mais pas seulement pour son physique, c'était un tout. Elle avait une telle personnalité que l'on ne pouvait que s'attacher à elle en apprenant à la connaître.

-Alors tu remues bien mais surtout tu n'hésites pas à y ajouter ta touche personnel, dit-elle.

-Qui est ?

Et là sans qu'il s'y attende, elle cracha dans le contenus de la marmite avant de lui adresser un sourire angélique. Il se retint de rire mais garda un air sérieux avant de lui parler avec un détachement feint.

-Oui je suis sûr que ça apporte beaucoup plus de goût.

-T'as pas idée !

Leur regard se croisèrent et là n'y pouvant plus ils éclatèrent de rire. C'était la première fois qu'ils riaient depuis qu'ils avaient intégrés le manoir en tant qu'esclave. Et cette sensation leur fit énormément de bien. Alors qu'ils dressaient l'assiette d'Alexia les portes des cuisines s'ouvrirent. Ils se tendirent, ils n'osaient pas se tourner, la simple présence de la harpie les rendait malade. Mais quel fut leur étonnement lorsqu'une voix qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien s'éleva.

-Hermione !

Ron ? Oui c'était bien lui. Ils se tournèrent d'un coups et tombèrent sur les cinq sorciers venus les délivrer. Le roux se jeta sur sa petite-amie pour l'embrasser avec fougue, bien qu'il le fit maladroitement. Le visage de Drago se durcit à cette vue, quelque chose dans son regard parut se briser, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il s'avança au contraire vers ses deux amis, leur présence lui réchauffa le cœur. Il serra brièvement Pansy contre lui et donna une accolade à son meilleur ami. Cela avait parut bref et froid, mais pour ces trois là ça signifiait beaucoup plus. Harry et Ginny avait rejoints Hermione eux aussi, ils la serraient contre eux. Bien sur beaucoup se posait des questions que la tenue des deux préfets, ainsi que leur présence dans la cuisine. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux questions, mais aux retrouvailles.

-Comme c'est touchant, cingla une voix.

Les sept sorciers se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la provenance de cette voix. Alexia était négligemment adossée contre la porte fermée de la cuisine. Elle les dardait d'un regard à la fois glaçant et malveillant.

-Vous pensiez vraiment que ça serait si simple?

Ils braquèrent leur baguette sur elle, mais ce geste n'eut le don que de la faire rire. Un rire froid, aux accents sardonique, de quoi vous hérisser le poils.

-Une belle assemblée que voilà, deux esclaves, le sang-mêlé à abattre et quatre traites à leur sang.

-Aurais-tu oublier que ton père aussi était un sang mêlé ! Cracha Harry.

Elle le fusilla du regard mais ne releva pas, à la place elle leva sa baguette et ouvrit d'un coups la porte qui menait aux cachots.

-Enfin une distraction digne de ce nom.

Elle transforma une chaise de la cuisine en un fauteuil confortable où elle s'installa telle une reine. D'un autre geste de baguette elle envoya les cinq sauveurs sur le mur face à elle, ils ne pouvaient plus bouger, étaient totalement paralysés. Hermione et Drago se trouvaient au centre de tout ça. -Bien alors commençons par le commencement. Je sais où est votre repère, enfin si on peut lui donner ce nom, il m'a été si facile de le trouver. Alors si vous deux vous suivez vos stupides amis, je le fais exploser dans l'heure. Je n'ai pas envie de vous tuer tout de suite, pas de spectateur, j'aime faire les choses bien voyez-vous. Mais vous les suivez je vous tues immédiatement. Alors vous avez le choix votre liberté et le sang de vos amis sur les mains ou vous restez bien sagement à m'obéir et ils garderont la vie sauve.

-Ne la crois pas Hermione ! Cria Ron.

Alexia lui jeta un silencio, Hermione ne voyait pas où était le dilemme, elle savait déjà ce qu'elle allait répondre. Mais là c'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. Des larmes de rage perlèrent ses yeux.

-Vous êtes monstrueuse ! Cria-t-elle.

Alexia eut un rictus et lui répondit d'une voix doucereuse.

-Je sais. Bien alors quelle issue choisis-tu ?

Elle lui montra les deux portes, Hermione se tourna vers ses amis et leur chuchota.

-Je suis désolé, ne cherchez pas à revenir c'est inutile. Promettez le !

Ils ne dirent rien, se qui accentua la colère d'Hermione.

-PROMETTEZ LE !

Harry et Ginny finirent par abdiquer et promettre. Ron qui était toujours contrôlé par le silencio ne dit rien. Les larmes dévalant ses joues Hermione l'embrassa une dernière fois. Avant de faire demi-tour et de passer la porte derrière Alexia sans un regard. Drago était encore dans la pièce, il se tourna vers Pansy et Blaise.

-Merci, leur souffla-t-il.

Simple et efficace, Drago ne disait jamais merci, cela voulait tant dire pour lui... Et ses meilleurs amis étaient à même de le comprendre. Il prit la même direction que Hermione.

Leur enfer ne faisait que commencer et cela ils en avaient conscience...


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

-Harry on doit absolument y retourner! On peut pas la laisser là-bas!

L'équipe était rentrée la tête basse de leur mission de sauvetage foireuse. Ils avaient lamentablement échoué, ce qui les énervaient grandement. Harry et Ginny étaient actuellement dans la salle où avait eu lieu l'organisation de l'expédtion.

-Non Gin' on ne peut pas y retourner. Cette femme pourrait tous nous tuer en quelques secondes, c'est trop risqué. En plus, on a promis à Mione de ne pas revenir. Tu te souviens? Les Gryffondors sont loyaux et tiennent leur serment.

Il avait enlacé sa petite-amie pendant sa tirage. Mais elle se recula sèchement.

-Les Gryffondors n'abandonnent pas leurs amis à une mort certaine, cracha-t-elle en se détournant.

-Gin, on ira pas, c'est définitif. Tant que l'on aura pas gagné la guerre, ils devront être fort et tenir, il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Si ça ne te plais pas, tu m'en vois navré.

À ce moment, un éclair blanc envahit la pièce, et ce fut le flou total.

Une grande assemblée était maintenant réunis autour de quelques lit de l'infirmerie. Sirius Black et Remus Lupin étaient dans deux d'entre eux. James Potter et Lily Potter étaient à coté, à leur chevet. L'éclair blanc qui avait aveuglé Harry et Ginny était en fait ces 4 jeunes gens qui tombaient de nul part. Jeune car ils semblaient tous avoir dans les 18 ans. Harry, sur le coup, n'arrivait pas vraiment à y croire. Mais c'était tellement merveilleux. Il ne savait pas s'il rêvait ou non. En tout cas il ne comptait pas perdre cette occasion de passer un peu de temps avec sa famille. Les revenants étaient tout sourire et très joueur. Harry avait quand même quelques petites questions sur cette apparition surprenante.

-Papa, hum comment se fait-il que vous soyez là?

James se tourna vers son son fils et le regarda, embarassé.

-Euh, oui, ben, j'en ais pas la moindre idée.

TIM TUM TAM. James sursauta et posa deux doigts sur ces tempes.

-Oh! J'ai un message de l'au-delà des sorciers. Il est écrit que

_"Cher Maraudeurs (et Lily), _

_Grâce à Mr Potter, et sa détermination à tenir son serment, et ce malgré son amie en danger, il a été décidé par le conseil que vous obteniez une seconde chance dans le monde mortel au près de votre famille et vos amis. Bon retour parmi les vivants et au plaisir de ne pas vous revoir avant très très longtemps. (C'est vrai quoi! Les trois maraudeurs dans l'au-delà ils cassaient tout avec leur farces! Pauvre concierge, il va avoir des vacances pour quelques années...)_

_Amicalement (ton sec et faussement souriant, soyez imaginatif) le conseil de l'au-delà des sorciers. _

_P.S: Les traitres n'ont pas droit à une seconde chance, donc Peter le calme restera en haut. _

L'assemblée éclata de rire tandis que James lisait la lettre. Plusieurs minutes furent nécessaire pour que le silence calme à nouveau l'ambiance.

-Bon, repris Potter senior, ça explique pourquoi Pet' est pas la. Mais pourquoi on a tous l'air d'ado sortant tout juste de la puberté?

TIM TUM TAM.

-Quoi encore?!, s'exclama Sirius, ma parole mais t'es harcelé Jamesie. À croire qu'ils sont triste de nous lâché.

-Roh tais-toi Patmol. J'ai souvenir que tes dernières années à Poudlard, tu les passais caché dans des sales de classes vide pour éviter tes groupies.

Le jeune Black allait lancé une réplique cinglante, mais il stoppa tout, la bouche grande ouverte, avec le doigt pointé sur Cornedrue et baissa la tête en essayant de se faire petit. Ce qui re (re) provoqua l'hilarité de l'assemblée.

-Laisser moi lire maintenant!

_"Cher Maraudeurs (et Lily toujours), _

_Suite à une petite erreur de manipulation, vous vous retrouvez dans vos corps de l'année de votre diplômes. Pas possible de changer. Faites avec. Vous avez vos personnalités de l'époque avec vos souvenir de toute votre vie._

_"Amicalement" (rêvez pas c'est toujours une polistesse forcée) Le conseil de l'au-delà des sorciers."_

-On sait tout maintenant, répliqua Remus, hey ça fait qu'on a le même âge qu'Harry et les autres non? Oooooh trop bizarre.

Gloussement de rire de la part des Mauraudeurs. Sirius commençait déjà à voir comment semer la zizanie au repère.

-Hey les gars, dit-il, parait que la vielle Macgo a pas encore de cheveux blanc, notre boulot est pas finis.

Ses deux complices acquiécèrent. À ce moment, une tornade déboula dans l'infirmerie, manquant de s'étaler, et se jeta sur Remus. Ses cheveux changeaient rapidement de couleur, faisant au moins deux fois le tour de l'arc-en-ciel et ses variantes. C'était Tonks, qui n'en croyait pas que son mari soit vivant. On lui expliqua la situation rapidement. Elle pleurait de joie et embrassant Remus, débordante de joie, d'allégresse. Lily et les deux autres maraudeurs les regardaient un peu... surpris de ça.

-Euh, Lunard?, interpela Sirius, pourquoi Nymph' t'embrasses comme ça?

Remus ne pus s'empêcher de rougir comme une tomate. Pure réaction d'adolescent que cela.

-Hum Hum, Sirius, James, Lily, Je vous présente Nymphadora Lupin-Tonks, ma femme et la mère de mon fils Teddy.

-QUOIIIIIIIIIII?! T'as épousé ma cousine Lunard? Mais t'abuses t'as 14 ans de plus qu'elle t'es un vioc. Et vous avez un fils en plus, et pourquoi je suis même pas au courant moi? Pff c'est pas juste. Nouveau rire dans l'assistance. Remus répliqua à son ami.

-Sauf que, petit Siri, maintenant c'est ma tendre et chère qui est plus agée que moi, ta protestation n'est plus vallable. Et si t'étais pas allé faire l'andouille au Ministère, t'aurais pus assister au mariage. Tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même sur ce coup. La tête ça s'utilise et pas que pour cogner cervelle de moineau.

-Mon chéri, commença Tonks, pourquoi t'es allongé dans un lit avec un bandage?

-Et ben... Notre résuréction a commencé par une chute dans la pièce et je suis tombé sur la table.

-Hey Hey hey! Je suis tombé moi aussi, ajouta Sirius.

-Ouais, sur moi, réplica le lycan, donc t'as été amortis.

-Mais Rem's! T'as les os pointus ça fait mal.

-Tombe ailleurs la prochaine fois si t'es pas content.

Remus tira la langue. Sirius parus faussement offusqué et se tourna vers le père d'Harry en gémissant.

-Jamesiiiies, il est méchaaaaant! Venges mon affront s'teplais.

-Ha ha ha! Non Siri, je me mêle pas à vos histoires.

-Pfff vous vous êtes ligué contre moi. M'en fiche Lily va me donner un bisou magique, termina-t-il en s'approchant de la mère d'Harry.

James le poussa gentiment sur le lit.

-Pas touche à ma rousse Black où je te provoque en duel et je t'écrase

-Ah ouais on parit? C'est plutôt moi qui vait gagner.

Là commença un féroce combat de chatouille entre les deux amis. Jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière, qui devait certainement être une parente de Mrs Pomfresh, ne les sépare et jette tout le monde dehors prétextant que les revenants avaient besoin de repos. Harry alla se coucher avec Ginny, et ils s'endormirent tout deux, le coeur gonflé de joie et d'espoir. L'avenir n'était peut-être pas si noir qu'il en avait l'air.

_2° partie du chapitre, avec Drago et Hermione:_

Suite au départ de leur amis venus les sauver, les deux préfets-en chef avaient repris leur travail, c'est-à-dire principalement du ménage. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils époussetaient les livres de la bibliothèque un par un. C'était long et fastidieux. Parfois, Hermione poussait un gémissement plaintif d'envie lorsqu'elle tombait sur un livre qu'elle aurait aimé lire. Mais c'était interdit, elle ne pouvait même pas les ouvrir. Tandis que sa belle gryffondor ne faisait pas attention à lui, Drago fit glissé un panneau secret caché au fond d'une étagère et fourra un livre rapidement dans sa veste sans qu'elle ne se rende compte de rien.

Le soir même, alors qu'Hermione se laissait tombée sur son lit, Drago s'asseya à côté d'elle et la pris dans ses bras.

-Perds pas espoir Mione. Nos amis ont peut-être pas pus nous sauver, mais on trouvera un moyen de s'en sortir, je te le promets.

Elle ne répondit rien, il n'y avait rien à dire. Elle était touchée que son ami prenne tant soin d'elle. Mais elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Vaincre cette femme semblait tellement impossible. Drago sortis le livre qu'il avait "volé" plus tôt dans la journée et le donna à Hermione qui lus le titre. _Les aventures de Jack le rouge_. Les pages étaient jaunies et abimées.

-C'est l'histoire d'un sorcier pirate, expliqua le blond, ma mère me le lisait souvent quand j'étais petit, ça me réchauffait toujours le coeur. Il était caché derrière une étagère car mon père n'aime pas ce genre d'histoire. Du coup, la harpie ne sait pas que tu l'as. J'espère qu'il t'aidera autant qu'il m'a aider.

Hermione était émue de l'attention du Serpentard pour elle.

-Merci Dray. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir.


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Lily rit à une réflexion que venait de faire son mari et l'embrassa tendrement, ça faisait du bien d'être de nouveau en vie, que sa famille soit de nouveau réunie. Certes le fait d'être de nouveau dans son corps de 18 ans faisait un peu bizarre mais personne n'avait eu l'indélicatesse de faire des réflexions (à part cet imbécile de Black mais personne n'était parfait, même pas lui... surtout pas lui !) donc elle se sentait plus ou moins à l'aise dans sa "seconde chance" comme elle l'appelait. Elle contempla rêveusement le salon dans lequel ils étaient, seuls cela va sans dire. Il était chaleureux, confortable, les murs et les fauteuils étaient rouge Gryffondor et les murs un peu moins foncé. La jeune fille retrouvait un peu de l'atmosphère chaleureuse de son ancienne salle commune avec plaisir, c'était un peu comme retourner à la maison. Elle ferma les yeux, s'installa plus confortablement sur les genoux de James et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle allait s'endormir lorsqu'il l'appela, soupirant elle rouvrit difficilement les yeux et le regarda, interrogatrice.  
>- Lily, tu m'écoutes ?<br>- Je dois t'avouer que non, je pensais plus à dormir là.  
>Il leva les yeux au ciel et elle haussa un sourcil, il lui piquait ses mimiques maintenant ?<br>- Je te parlais d'un truc important !  
>- Ah. Tu parlais de Quidditch quand j'ai décroché, comment tu es passé de ce sport trop dangereux à un truc important ?<br>- Transition par notre fils, femme indigne.  
>Elle se redressa, les mains sur les hanches, dans une fausse mimique de colère et lui tapa la tête.<br>- Comment ça femme indigne ?!  
>- Tu n'écoutes pas l'homme de la famille, tu es une femme indigne, expliqua-t-il avec tout le naturel du monde.<br>Lily leva les yeux au ciel, secoua la tête et se réinstalla sur le torse de son mari.  
>- Tu racontes n'importe quoi surtout ! Et que disais-tu de si important ?<br>- Je te demandais si tu avais une idée pour tuer l'autre folle qui pourrie la vie de notre fils.  
>L'expression de la rousse se congela instantanément et elle prit la parole d'une voix réfrigérante, toute bonne humeur ou envie de dormir envolés.<br>- On en a déjà discuté James.  
>- Non, moi j'en ai déjà parlé ! Toi tu te contentais de m'avadakedavriser des yeux en m'écoutant. Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle discuter.<br>- Et mes "avadakedavrisement", comme tu dis, ne t'ont pas suffit comme avis ?  
>- Non ! Ca m'a juste indiqué que tu risquais de faire la même erreur qu'avec Snivellus !<br>- Ne parle pas de Severus, siffla-t-elle.  
>- Parce que c'est repassé à Severus maintenant ?! Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait ?! <p>

Elle se leva d'un bond et le regarda de son regard émeraude qui s'était glacé. Ce n'était pas une petite colère insignifiante comme lorsqu'elle lui hurlait dessus à Poudlard, c'était une vraie et froide colère, une où elle ne hurlerait pas spécialement mais où ses mots pèseront fort. Il avait réussit à la rendre furieuse, elle qui pensait qu'elle ne le serait vraiment qu'envers son ancien meilleur ami.  
>- Il ne m'a rien fait du tout.<br>- Il... il t'a traité de... de ça !  
>- La faute à qui n'est-ce pas ? répliqua-t-elle, sarcastique.<br>- Il nageait dans la magie noire !  
>- Il a fait des bêtises ! Il faut savoir pardonner ! Sirius ne serait pas avec nous en ce moment sinon !<br>- Ce n'est pas la même chose.  
>- Si c'est exactement la même chose.<br>- Il... il était... et il l'est sûrement toujours, amoureux de toi ! cracha finalement James, en colère à présent.  
>Lily le toisa, moqueuse autant que flattée, énervée autant qu'adoucie. Et puis la conséquence tomba : il était jaloux donc il n'avait pas confiance en elle. La fureur remonta en flèche au dessus de tout autre sentiment. Il n'avait pas confiance en elle.<br>- Alors c'est ça la raison de toutes ces crises. Tu es jaloux.  
>- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi tu crois que je m'acharnais sur lui après chaque refus ?<br>- Tu étais jaloux... Tu n'as pas confiance en moi !  
>- Quoi ? Mais si ! Bien sûr que si ! <p>

La jeune femme leva un sourcil, à moitié convaincue. Elle décida de laisser ceci de côté et de revenir sur la mage noire. Elle ne se laissait pas détourner si facilement !  
>- Que disais-tu sur Alexia ?<br>- Alexia hein ? Une preuve de plus que tu vas faire une erreur !  
>- Ne détournes pas la discussion ! Que disais-tu sur elle ?!<br>- Je disais qu'on avait peu de chance de la tuer ! Tout simplement ! Et que l'épée de Gryffondor pourrait aider ! C'est tout !  
>- Tu voulais mon avis ? Eh bien le voilà : contentes-toi de chercher un moyen de la neutraliser !<br>- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu la défends ?!  
>- Parce que, contrairement à toi qui vois un monstre, moi je vois une jeune femme paumée qui essaye de venger son père, répliqua-t-elle. <p>

Elle commençait à en avoir vraiment ras-le-bol de son esprit fermé. Il ne pouvait être un peu moins borné pour une fois ?! Si c'était pas trop demandé ! Elle maudit les responsables qui avaient fait une fausse manipulation et qui les avaient renvoyé avec leurs caractères d'adolescents. Elle avait su depuis le début que ça allait faire des dégâts. Elle le savait.  
>James aussi s'était levé et faisait les cents pas devant elle alors qu'elle restait immobile, les bras croisés, le fixant de son regard émeraude glacé.<br>- Un père qu'elle n'a pas connu, souligna-t-il un peu plus calme.  
>- Un père qu'elle aurait voulu connaître et dont elle s'est imaginée les traits de caractères. Pour elle, il doit sûrement être un vrai père qui l'aurait protégé s'il avait pu l'élever.<br>- Pourquoi elle n'a pas demandé à quelqu'un alors ?!  
>- Parce qu'elle a peur de la vérité ! Elle aime l'image qu'elle s'est forgé de son père ! Elle l'aime alors elle cherche à poursuivre son œuvre et à le venger.<br>James la regarda un moment puis secoua la tête, incompréhensif. Il ne voulait pas comprendre et, cela, Lily le savait parfaitement. Il ne voulait pas comprendre et cela la mettait dans une colère incroyable, un peu comme ses colères lorsqu'il faisait des blagues débiles à tout bout de champs. Quel idiot il pouvait être certaine fois ! 

Il marmonna dans sa barbe (barbe qu'il n'avait pas d'ailleurs) et elle ne compris que les mots "mage noir" et "stupide" ce qui la fit plisser des yeux de colère.  
>- Ce n'est pas stupide ! Toi-même tu as voulu venger ton père lorsque Voldemort l'a tué !<br>- Tout comme toi tu as voulu venger tes parents !  
>- Mais je ne l'ai pas fait ! Et toi non plus ! Parce que nous savions que s'était du suicide et qu'ils n'auraient pas voulu qu'on meure aussi bêtement !<br>- Ce ne sont pas des bêtises !  
>- Non c'était du suicide, nous n'en avions pas la puissance la dernière fois et aujourd'hui non plus. C'est aussi pour ça qu'on ne peut pas la tuer. Elle n'a pas marqué d'égal comme son monstre de père l'a fait et nous n'avons pas de moyen de la tuer. Et puis qui veux-tu envoyer à cette ignoble tâche ? Harry ? Il a déjà assez perdu et assez tué pour toute une vie ! Tu ne feras pas de mon fils un meurtrier, même pour la "bonne cause". Il en est hors de question.<br>- Je... Ce n'était pas mon intention...  
>Il semblait sincère mais Lily avait appris à déchiffrer la moindres de ses expressions et son regard fuyant et la façon dont il détournait la tête lui fit grincer les dents. Bien sûr qu'il y avait pensé, elle était même prête à parier qu'il avait pensé à la renommé que cela aurait pus faire gagner au Potter. Quoique peut être pas. Elle remarqua avec effroi que ses pensées d'adolescente revenait, quand elle pensait incapable de gentillesse. Elle n'avait pas douté des qualités qu'il possédait depuis leur mariage, voire encore plus longtemps, et voilà que ses doutes passés revenaient. Elle secoua la tête et se débarrassa de ses pensées, elle ferait le point plus tard. <p>

Voyant qu'il ne rajoutait rien, elle alla ouvrir la porte dans l'intention de se changer les idées et tomba sur un Harry pour le moins embarrassé et un peu anxieux aussi. Elle lui sourit, de son sourire de mère à la fois confiant et aimant, et lui demanda si elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour lui. Il sourit d'un air gêné et secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.  
>- Que veux-tu alors Harry ?<br>- Rien en fait... C'est juste que... j'ai entendu vos cris...  
>- Et tu as écouté n'est-ce pas ?<br>La jeune maman (c'est le cas de le dire !) sourit de nouveau, un sourire encourageant à dire ce qui le tracassait.  
>- Oui... Tu... Tu ne m'en veux pas hein ?<br>Il était tellement mignon en cet instant, à détourner les yeux pour ne pas les poser sur elle, à rougir et à craindre quelque chose comme s'il avait fait une grosse bêtise.  
>- Non, bien sûr que non. Si mes parents m'en avait voulu pour toutes les fois où je les avais écouté, ils ne m'auraient pas aimé bien longtemps ! rit-elle, faisant sourire son fils. <p>

Le silence s'éternisa un petit moment et Lily se tourna alors sur le côté pour aller faire un tour. Après un salut gêné et mal à l'aise, elle commença à marcher vers la forêt qui entourait le repère lorsque Harry l'appela.  
>- Oui ?<br>- Dis, euh... Vous vous disputiez et euh... Tu... Vous n'allez vous séparer hein ?  
>Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds et mit un certain temps à comprendre sa question. Puis elle ne put s'en empêcher et éclata de rire. Il lui lança un regard vexé et elle s'arrêta aussitôt pour le rassurer.<br>- Non non non ! On ne va pas se séparer, juré !  
>- Ok, tant mieux alors... soupira-t-il, soulagé. <p>

Elle allait continuer sa marche quand une idée lui vient et elle retourna dans le salon en vitesse. Lily embrassa James tendrement et lui expliqua joyeusement après.  
>- J'avais oublié mon bisou d'au revoir ! Et va rassurer ton fils, il est inquiet parce qu'on s'est disputé, lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille.<br>- Tu vois je te l'avais dit Harry ! Ces deux-là passent leur temps à se crier dessus mais ça finit toujours avec une jooooooolie embrassade ! s'exclama Sirius en surgissant soudainement dans la pièce.  
>Lily le regarda, totalement perdue, tandis que Black se roulait par terre de rire, que James se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire et que Harry s'ébouriffait les cheveux de gêne. Elle plissa les yeux en regardant l'animagus chien et sa voix claqua :<br>- Du balais le cabot ! Je suis sûre qu'il y a encore certaine jeunes filles qui t'attendent !  
>- Je te ferais remarquer, Lily, que c'est à la femme de faire le ménage, pas à l'animal de compagnie, intervint Remus en entrant aussi dans la pièce.<br>Deux "Hé !" sonores retentirent en synchronisme à la suite de sa phrase et James et Harry éclatèrent de rire sous le regard outré de Lily et amusé de Sirius.  
>- Vous êtes dans quel camp vous deux ?! s'exclama Lily en mettant les poings sur ses hanches.<br>- Le tien évidemment ! répondirent-ils en chœur.  
>- Mais il faut avouer que c'est tordant, ajouta Harry, sans doute à la suite d'une pulsion suicidaire comme le pensèrent Remus, James et Sirius qui retinrent une grimace amusée.<br>Lily fit semblant de s'apitoyer sur elle-même, ("Pauvre de moi avec une famille indigne !") sous les rires des autres, avant qu'une idée lui vienne et qu'une lueur de malice étincelle dans son regard. Elle porta une main à son front et poursuivit, toujours d'un ton apitoyé :  
>- Il ne me reste plus qu'à me trouver un nouveau mari et à fonder une nouvelle famille !<p>

Elle marcha vers la sortie dans un silence stupéfait et claqua la porte en se retenant de rire. Elle s'éloigna rapidement, compta mentalement jusqu'à trois et, pile à zéro, les deux hommes Potter jaillirent de la pièce en hurlant. Elle explosa de rire sous leurs regards incrédules et entendit les deux autres Maraudeurs les rejoindre.  
>- Mince alors ! J'ai pas l'habitude d'une Lily qui fait des blagues ! s'exclama Sirius en se frappant le front de la paume. Vous êtes sûrs qu'elle n'est pas malade ?<br>Remus la regardait aussi avec surprise mais un sourire amusé flottait sur ses lèvres alors que les deux Potter-mâles étaient toujours sous le choc.

James s'approcha finalement, les mains tendues en avant et lui fit des chatouilles, relançant son rire un peu calmer. Harry se secoua finalement et sourit aussi, amusé maintenant qu'il comprenait que c'était une blague. Les trois jeunes hommes s'esquivèrent, laissant le couple seul.

Harry discuta un peu avec Sirius et Remus du temps où ils étaient à Poudlard, et que leur réputation de maraudeur farceur n'était plus à faire tant ils étaient connus. Pouvoir enfin connaitre ses parents, il ne pouvait espérer mieux. Ils étaient la, ils formaient une vrai famille. Mais il se faisait tard, il était fatiguée, et la pleine lune était pour demain, il devait dormir. Il retourna dans sa chambre après avoir salué Sirius et Remus. Ginny était déjà couchée, et semblait s'endormir. Il enfila rapidement son pyjama et se coucha à coté de sa dulcinée, qui se réveilla en sentant le lit bouger.

-Hmmm salut beau brun, qu'est ce qu'il se passe pour que tu rentres si tard?

Ginny était trop mignonne quand elle était encore à moitié endormie.

-C'est rien ma puce. Papa et Maman refont leur crise d'adolescence ils ont un peu haussé le ton.

La jeune femme fut parfaitement alerte tout d'un coup.

-Ça va aller?, s'empressa t-elle de demander en se redressant.

-Oui oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai juste eu un peu peur sur le coup, mais se ne sont que des petites chamailles, ils se réconcilient après.

Ginny, rassurée, posa sa tête sur le torse de son gryffondor et ferma les yeux. Harry était pensif, il faisait le bilan de sa vie depuis la mort de Voldemort.

-Tu sais... commença-t-il.

Ginny releva un peu la tête pour le regarder tandis qu'il continuait.

-Je suis vraiment heureux en ce moment.

Ginny l'embrassa tendrement avant de répondre.

-Mais... ?

Elle connaissait Harry depuis le temps, quand il employait ce ton, c'était qu'il y avait quelque chose.

-Je m'en veux de ce bonheur alors qu'Hermione est aux mains de l'autre folle et qu'elle doit subir mille torture.

Ginny soupira, elle se demandait quand elle aurait cette conversation avec son petit-ami. Elle savait qu'il culpabilisait de tout ça.

-Harry, mon chéri, ce n'est pas de ta faute si elle est là-bas. Et tu as le droit d'être heureux, même si le contexte n'est pas parfait. Il faut profiter de la vie. Tes parents ont eu une seconde chance, ils sont là, avec toi. Ne gâche pas ce bonheur en remord et culpabilité. Profites d'être avec eux, sois heureux. Sans ça, tu n'auras jamais la force morale de tenir jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

-Mais...

La rousse le coupa en posant un index sur ses lèvres.

-Tut tut tut, je ne veux pas de mais. Écoutes, je te promets qu'on trouvera un moyen sûr de sauver Hermione. En attendant, on va profiter de la vie comme elle vient ok?

Harry ne pus qu'acquiecer face à tant de détermination dans le discour de sa petite-amie.

-Il faut se reposer maintenant mon coeur. Demain tu vas avoir une dure nuit.

-Bonne nuit Gin'

Il l'embrassa amoureusement avant de s'endormir paisiblement.

Ron était entrain de traverser rageusement un couloir. Bien sur, il était content que son ami ait retrouvé ses parents ect, mais sa mione était encore entre les griffes de l'autre folle. Il ne supportait pas de voir les autres heureux alors que sa petite-amie risquait sa vie à chaque instant pour les protéger eux. Il s'était disputer plusieurs fois avec Harry pour retourner la sauver, mais comme avec sa soeur, il avait été intraitable. Ils ne retourneraient pas là-bas, c'était exclus avait-il dit. Mais Ron ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il était un gryffondor, il ne resterait pas sur cette fuite la queu entre les jambes. Il irait sauver Hermione coûte que coûte. Il savait comment rentrer, il n'aurait qu'à profité de l'effet de surprise, et cette fois ça fonctionnerait. Avec ce merveilleux plan en tête, il quitta le repère pour se rendre au manoir Malefoy.

Ron se trouvait juste devant l'énorme rocher qui gardait le passage secret du Manoir Malefoy. Le gryffondor n'avait jamais vraiment aimé la vu du sang, il devait bien avoué que celle ci le dégoûtait au plus haut point. Mais il prit une grande inspiration et garda l'image de son Hermione en tête. Il se coupa un petit peu et frotta son doigt ensanglanté sur la surface lisse et froide. Aussitôt le mécanisme s'enclencha et l'interminable tunnel apparut devant lui. Il y entra, baguette en main, un lumos éclairant tout devant lui. Sa traversée lui parut durer des heures, oscillant entre cris et peur à cause des diverses araignées qui s'y trouvait. Trouver la lourde porte de bois malgré toutes les horreurs qui étaient présente derrière fut pour lui une libération. Il la fit se rouvrir grâce à son sang et atterrit directement dans les cachots. Il souffla de bonheur et baissa l'intensité de son lumos avant de continuer sa marche. Il espérait pouvoir trouver Hermione dans les cuisines comme al dernière fois. Mais cette fois ils ne traîneraient pas et partiraient aussitôt, pas question pour Ron de s'encombrer d'une fouine comme Malefoy. Il savait que Hermione partagerait son avis. Sa cohabitation avec lui devait être un véritable calvaire. Pouvait-il en être autrement ? Ron connaissait la réponse, et elle était : Certainement pas !

Hermione et Drago entrèrent au pas de course dans la cuisine, se retenant en vain d'éclater de rire. Drago savait que Hermione avait été très perturbé par les événements des jours précédent, c'est pourquoi il s'efforçait comme il le pouvait d'alléger son humeur. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour cela, quand il y réfléchissait c'était bien la première fois qu'il tentait de faire rire ou sourire quelqu'un. Le sourire que lui renvoyait Hermione était sincère, bien que la lueur de tristesse dans ses prunelles était toujours là. Elle acceptait son sort, tout comme lui. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient mourir, ils ne savaient juste pas quand cette mort arriverait. Ne voulant pas laisser ce genre de pensée entraver sa bonne humeur, il décida d'en profiter. Dans ce sombre manoir aux sombres occupants chaque moment tel que celui ci étaient bon à prendre. -Quel moment as-tu préféré quand tu étais à Poudlard ? Lui demanda-t-il se tourna vers lui, lui lançant un regard indéchiffrable tinté de nostalgie, il s'en voulu aussitôt. Il ne voulait pas éveiller en elle autre chose qu'un apparent bonheur ou un peu de joie. Mais la réponse que la préfète lui adressa le rassura. -Le jour où je t'ai flanqué une bonne droite. Un moment très divertissant. Il grimaça alors qu'elle éclata de rire devant sa moue outrée. -Divertissant pour toi mais loin de l'être pour moi, grogna-t-il. - Oh messire Malefoy serait-il vexé ? -Oui il l'est. Non mais se faire frapper par la miss je sais tout, la honte que se fut... - Miss je sais tout vraiment ? Je croyais qu'on avait abandonné tout ça ? - Malefoy vraiment ? Je croyais qu'on avait abandonné tout ça ? - 1-1 souaffle au centre. Ils se sourirent, sans se rendre compte que durant leur échange ils s'étaient rapprochés, leurs corps se touchaient presque. Ils se toisaient comme si c'était la première fois qu'il se voyait, une sorte d'étrange sensation s'empara d'eux. Et avant qu'ils n'aient pus faire quoi que ce soit une voix les fit revenir sur terre. -Mione ! Drago pesta dans sa barbe, cet idiot de rouquin venait de faire son apparition dans la cuisine brisant ainsi se moment. Sa colère ne fit que se renforcer à cause de cela.

-Tu fous quoi ici ! T'as oublié ce qu'à dis Alexia la dernière fois ? Casse toi ! Cracha Drago. - Ne me parle pas comme ça la Fouine ! Siffla Ron. - Les garçons calmez-vous ! Tenta Hermione. - Viens Mione suis moi ! On par tout de suite ! -Hermione ne le suit pas c'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Drago avait attrapé Hermione par les épaules, l'implorant de ne pas suivre « L'imbécile Weasmoche ». Hermione savait au fond d'elle que Drago avait raison, même si ça lui brisait le cœur. -Ron pourquoi t'as fais ça ! Tu n'aurais pas dû revenir ! Souffla-t-elle. -Mais j'ai fais ça pour toi Mione, pour nous. Drago ne pus s'empêcher de lâcher un rire médisant. -C'était une erreur ! Une terrible erreur ! S'exclama Hermione. Une brise glaciale les fit frissonner tout les trois et Alexia apparut derrière Ron, elle se pencha à son oreille et lui souffla. -Ils ont raisons. Car je ne laisse pas de seconde chance. Jamais. Ron déglutit avec difficulté. -Bien maintenant passons au moment divertissant de cette journée. Ah ! Les carottes sont cuites, dit-elle en regard Ron. Dans tout les sens du termes. Dans un autre contexte Drago aurait éclaté de rire, mais là ce n'était sûrement pas le bon moment. Hermione semblait pétrifié. Alexia s'approcha d'elle et fit glisser l'un de ses ongles sur sa joue porcelaine, la griffant. -Ne la touche pas ! Beugla Ron. Pour toute réponse il se prit un Doloris cuisant. Alexia fit un geste avec sa baguette et aussitôt la baguette d'Hermione apparut dans les mains de la préfète. Elle lança un regard estomaqué à la fille de Voldemort qui lui répondit par un rictus mauvais. -Ne crois pas que je te rends ta liberté ! Avec sa baguette tu ne vas pouvoir lancer qu'un seul sort. Et sais-tu lequel ? Hermione ne lui répondit pas, elle était entrain de comprendre là où voulait en venir Alexia. Pour son plus grand effrois. Voyant que la préfète ne répondait pas elle continua. -Un sortilège de mort. Oui car c'est toi qui va tuer cet idiot. Sinon je le tuerais, mais je tuerais devant toi tes parents, ton Drago avec qui tu ries tant, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley et chaque proche que je trouverais c'est bien clair. Tu as le choix. Hermione sentit un courant glacé envahir sa nuque. Non elle ne pouvait pas le faire, elle ne pouvait pas assassiner quelqu'un de ton camp, encore moins Ron. Ses joues étaient baigné de larmes. Son indécision eut le don d'agacer fortement Alexia. -Tu n'as pas la journée pour réfléchir ! -Elle n'aura pas à choisir ! Tous se tournèrent vers Ron qui venait d'attraper un couteau de cuisine. -Dans tout les cas je vais mourir, alors autant choisir ma mort. N'es-ce pas ? Alexia n'eut pas le temps de brandir sa baguette que déjà Ron se plantait le couteau en pleine poitrine. Le cris déchirant de Hermione baigna la pièce. Alexia folle de rage s'approcha de Ron. Drago lui attrapa sa comparse qui hurlait et sanglotait. Pour la première fois il la serra contre lui. Mais Alexia avait une idée en tête et ne leur laissa pas beaucoup de répits. A l'aide d'un sort ils valsèrent contre un mur. Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, pas même fermer les yeux. C'est ainsi qu'ils durent voir la sorcière complètement folle couper la tête du Weasley pour l'envoyer à sa chère famille. Pour Hermione, à partir de ce moment, se fut le trou noir.


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Cela fait plusieurs heures maintenant que Ron avait disparut. Harry avait passé l'après-midi a aider l'équipe de recherche pour retrouver son ami. Mais ce soir, c'était la pleine lune, il allait devoir s'enfermer pour éviter de blesser ses proches. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher, il se rendit dans la salle capitonnée où il devait passer la nuit. Mais la porte était cachée par 3 personnes: James son père, Sirius et Remus.

-Mon fils, commença Cornedrue, ce soir tu ne te transformeras pas dans cette pièce. Tu vas passer la nuit dans la forêt, avec nous.

Ses deux acolytes acquiecèrent vivement. Harry était surpris et craintif de cette proposition. Ce n'était que sa deuxième pleine lune, il ne pourrait pas se contrôler.

-Je... enfin, vous êtes sur? Je pourrais blesser beaucoup de monde je suis dangeureux je ne pourrais pas me contrôler si le loup prend le dessus.

Remus s'approcha et posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune garçon, qui en fait, avait le même âge que lui à présent.

-N'ais pas peur Harry, Sirius et James sont animagus, ils pourront te contrôler si jamais il s'avérait que tu perdes les pédales.

-Mais, et s'ils devaient s'occuper de toi?

-Ne t'en fais pas, avec eux j'ai appris à être plus... humain lors de mes transformations. En leur compagnie, je me contrôle parfaitement.

Était-ce possible? Aurait-il le droit de ne pas être enfermé ce soir? Ce serait super, il ne se mordrait pas, souffrirait moins, et peut-être même pourrait-il passé un bon moment.

-Ok, je vous suis. Mais au moindre problème vous me ramenez ici ok?

Le jeune lycan, c'est le cas de le dire maintenant, hésita à répondre à Harry.

-Je ne viendrais qu'à cette seule condition.

-D'accord! D'accord Harry, on te ramène au moindre problème ça te va?

-Ça me va, on peut y aller.

Les 4 jeunes hommes se dépêchèrent de sortir tandis que le soleil finissait de disparaitre. Ils coururent jusqu'au coeur de la forêt. Ils devaient être loin du repère avant que la transformation ne commence. James leur trouva une sympatique petite clairière éloignée de tout où ils purent s'installer. Quelques instants plus tard, les deux lycans commençaient à se transformer. James et Sirius avaient mal rien qu'en entendant les cracs que faisaient les os de leurs amis, mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus que les surveiller. Remus avait l'habitude de se transformer, et ne souffrait pas trop de cela, il retrouva rapidement ses amis maraudeurs tandis qu'Harry continuait encore. Ce n'était que sa 2° pleine lune, il ne pouvait pas s'habituer à cela aussi vite. Par contre, il s'en sortis mieux que la première fois. Lorsque tous les 4 furent prêt, ils hurlèrent à la lune avant de s'élancer. Oui oui, même James le cerf a hurlé à la lune, pour faire comme ses amis. Pourquoi il n'aurait pas le droit parce que c'est un cerf hein? C'est injuste. Il a fait comme ses amis et pis c'est tout. De toute façon, à part faire rire ses amis canidés, il n'y avait personne pour le voir donc ce n'était pas grave.

Ils galopèrent pendant un long moment. Harry, même en loup, arrivait à avoir des pensées cohérentes. Le vent sur son corps, les odeurs qui l'assaillaient, les bruits des animaux nocturnes s'éveillant enfin, s'était un nouveau mon qui s'offrait à lui. Un monde animal, sauvage, entièrement guidé par l'instinct et les sens. Pas de problèmes, pas de tourment sur qui doit faire quoi comment. Il y avait juste le loup, et son environnement. Lorsque le loup a faim, il chasse du gibier et le mange, lorsqu'il a soif il boit, lorsqu'il a sommeil il dort. Il n'a pas de règle à suivre, il est libre comme le vent, sans contrainte. C'était une sensation agréable que d'être libre, Harry comprenait enfin ce que ressentait son père et ses amis durant leurs transformations.

Tandis qu'ils sautaient par dessus un ruisseau, Sirius le chien sauta sur Harry le loup et le fis rouler au sol avant de sautiller autour de lui les pattes avant plier et l'arrière-train relever comme pour jouer. Harry n'attendit pas son reste et se jeta sur le chien noir. S'en suivit une longue joute amicale entre le parain et le filieul. Aucun d'eux ne voulait laisser l'autre gagner. Match nul fut déclarer lorsque les deux furent à terre complètement essoufflés.

Le soleil ne tarda pas à se lever, et la transformation fut terminée. Les 4 jeunes hommes retournèrent avec plus ou moins d'énergie au repère et se couchèrent pour dormir toute la journée.

Harry fut réveillé par Ginny en panique qui le secouait.

-Harry! Harry réveilles toi c'est urgent!

Il ouvrit les yeux et attrapa ses lunettes pour les enfilés.

-On a reçut ça toute à l'heure, dit-elle en le sortant du lit, mais on a attendus un peu que tu te reposes avant de l'ouvrir. Ça vient d'Alexia.

Cela fit l'effet d'une douche froide à Harry qui se mis à courir pour suivre Ginny dans la salle de réunion. Tout le monde était là. Molly Weasley tenait le paquet entre ses mains, horrifiée. Elle n'avait pas attendus pour l'ouvrir. Une fois le choque passé, elle se mis à hurler et pleurer. Elle semblait complètement bouleversée. Ginny et Harry se frayèrent un chemin et virent le contenus du paquet. C'était... c'était la tête de Ron, entièrement découpé. Il y avait un mot avec écrit "Pas de seconde chance j'avais prévenus" écris dessus. Le jeune homme mis plusieurs minutes à réaliser la situation. Il partis en courant sans regarder où il allait. Il se sentait tellement mal, tellement en ... colère. Il s'arrêta brusquement et envoya son poing dans le mur le plus proche. Il recommença jusqu'à ce que ses poings soient trop douloureux pour continuer. Il avait laissé ses empreintes dans la parois. Il se laissa glisser au sol et se mit à pleurer sans retenus. Ses parents avaient assister à toute la scène. Ils l'avaient suivis lorsqu'il était partis. Ils s'approchèrent et le prirent dans leurs bras. Sa mère le berçait tendrement.

-Je te promets qu'on trouvera un moyen de l'arrêter mon chérie, murmura Lily, je commence les recherches immédiatement. On sauvera Hermione, on stoppera Alexia, il n'y aura plus de mort comme cela je te le jure mon fils.


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulée depuis qu'Harry avait appris la mort de Ron. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'en remettre. C'était son meilleur ami. Comment Alexia avait-elle pus faire ça sans le moindre scrupule? La famille Weasley était dans le même état que lui. Mais aucun d'eux ne se laissaient abattre. Non, ils se battaient avec encore plus de détermination pour vaincre leur ennemi. Harry s'entrainait toute la journée à se battre, que ce soit de façon moldue ou sorcier en attendant que sa mère finisse ses recherches. Le repère possédait une partie très ancienne qui contenait une immense bibliothèque avec des livres de toutes les époques. Lily n'en sortait que pour se reposer quelques heures entre deux livres qu'elle lisait. James lui apportait ses repas et restaient avec elle pour la soutenir du mieux qu'il pouvait et lui donner un petit coup de main aussi tant qu'à faire. En ce moment, ils se comportaient vraiment comme des personnes sérieuses. Ils avaient mis de côté leur personnalité d'ado qui ne faisait que des bêtises. Harry était content de pouvoir connaître cette nouvelle facette de ses parents.

Un jour, Lily convoqua toutes les personnes susceptible de les aider pour cette mission très importante. Lorsque tout le monde arriva, elle commença sans introduction.

-J'ai trouvé le moyen de neutralisé Alexia.

Ils l'écoutaient, attendaient qu'elle explique sa solution. Elle attrapa un énorme grimoire et l'ouvris sur une page vers le milieu.

-Selon ce livre, il existerait une antique magie cachée au coeur de Poudlard. Une magie plus puissante que toutes les autres. Face à laquelle Alexia ne pourra rien. Apparemment, elle aurait été surnommée la magie de la Seconde Chance.

-C'est bien beau tout ça, répliqua Sirius, mais on fait comment pour l'avoir, elle ne doit certainement pas être donné au premier moldu qui passe, si?

-Déjà, les moldus ne peuvent pas entrer à Poudlard, répondis Lily comme si c'était la millionème fois qu'elle le disait, ensuite, effectivement, pour débloquer cette magie, il faut que 3 des descendants des fondateurs se présentent là-bas. Et il faut que deux d'entre eux soit de Gryffondor et Serpentard, les fondateurs ennemis et opposés. Pour faire une sorte de paix entre eux, qu'ils s'allient enfin à une cause commune.

Les explications de la mère d'Harry laissèrent l'assemblée dans un froid désespérer.

-Euh.. Lily-jolie, commença James, tu sais, je suis un descendant de gryffondor, et donc Harry aussi par conséquent. Jusque la ça va, mais le dernier héritier de Serpentard connue à ce jour, c'est Alexia. Et je doute qu'elle accepte de nous aider à acquérir une magie qui servira à la vaincre.

-J'ai déjà réfléchis à la question, répliqua la rousse, sinon je ne vous aurais pas proposé cela. Harry, mon cœur, tu as vécus 17 ans avec une partie de l'âme de Voldemort en toi. J'ai fais d'autres recherches la dessus. Et il s'est avéré que, en quelque sorte, avec cela tu es devenus un descendant de Salazar Serpentard. Ou moins, ça suffira pour débloquer la magie de Seconde Chance.

-D'accord maman, je le ferais.

-Harry, mon chéri, ton père et moi sommes désolés que tu doives encore faire la guerre, et te battre après tout ce que tu as enduré. Mais c'est notre seule chance de neutralisé Alexia.

-Ce n'est rien, je le ferais, je dois le faire pour que la mort de Ron ne soit pas vaine...

Ses parents avaient bien remarqué qu'il était devenus plus sombre depuis la mort de son ami. Mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus que ce qu'ils faisaient déjà pour l'aider à aller mieux.

-Il reste un dernier soucis, ajouta Sirius qui décidément cherchait la petite bête, il nous manque un troisième descendant la.

-Hum hum.

Tous les ex-élèves de Poudlard sursautèrent en entendant ce raclement de gorge. Cela leur rappellait trop l'époque où Ombrage tyranisait et terrorisait tout le monde. Mais c'était juste Remus qui essayait d'attirer l'attention vers lui.

-Je peux peut-être être utile pour ce problème.

Tous le regardaient, attendant qu'il lève l'interrogation qu'il venait d'énoncer.

-Il se trouve que, après quelques recherches avec ma mère sur notre arbre généalogique, je descend directement de la fondatrice Serdaigle.

-QUOIIIII?!, s'exclama Sirius, tu découvres un truc aussi délirant et tu oses nous le cacher? T'es pas drôle Lunard, dit-il en boudant.

-C'est pas le genre de chose qu'on cris sur tous les toits Patmol. T'as mis combien de temps à nous dire que ta famille était pro-Voldemort toi?

Sirius se calma et baissa le regard.

-Plusieurs années.

-Donc voilà, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir. En tout les cas notre problème est régler. On part quand.

Ce fut Harry qui répondit pour l'équipe.

-Dans 2 semaines le temps de préparer un plan convenable pour infiltrer Poudlard malgré les mangemorts. Il faut que tout soit minutieusement préparé. Maman nous aidera pour atteindre la salle concernée.

L'opération Seconde Chance était lancée. L'équipe d'infiltration de l'école était composée d'Harry, James et Remus, les 3 descendants normal, et de Lily qui devait les guider jusqu'au ou la magie était censée se débloquer. Ils ne savaient pas si cette magie existait vraiment. Mais ça valait la peine d'essayé si cela permettait de mettre fin à la guerre. Entrer fut facile, ils étaient passé par un passage secrets connus seulement des maraudeurs. Il avait fallus assomé 2-3 mangemorts qui étaient sur leur chemin, mais tous les 4 se débrouillaient assez bien avec leur baguette donc ce ne fut pas trop dur. Ils s'enfonçaient maintenant dans les profondeurs de l'école. Ils tombaient parfois sur des questions, des sortes de test pour continuer leur chemin, mais ils traversaient chaque obstacle avec détermination. Ils arrivèrent dans une immense pièce avec un très haut plafond dont ils semblaient ne pas voir le haut. Il y avait un grand dragon au centre de la pièce. Il était vert émeraude et semblait très vieux. Il ouvrit un oeil et aperçut les importuns qui osaient le réveiller.

-Fils de Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard et Rowena Serdaigle, pourquoi troublez-vous la quiétude de ce lieux?, dit-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe très grave.

Harry déglutit et avança d'un pas.

-Nous venons te demandé de nous accorder la magie de Seconde Chance, ô puissant gardien de Poudlard.

Le jeune homme comprenait mieux le vieux dicton de Poudlard: on ne chatouille pas un dragon qui dort. Elle prenait parfaitement son sens à présent.

-Qu'elles sont vos intentions avec cette magie, descendant de Gryffondor.

-Nous voulons mettre fin à la guerre, et stopper Alexia Jedusor qui veut dominer le monde.

-Je vois dans votre coeur que vos intentions sont louable. Soit, je vous accorde la magie de Poudlard jusqu'à ce que votre objectif soit atteint.

Il y eu un éclair blanc, puis plus rien.

_2° partie, avec Drago et Hermione_

Un long mois, interminable s'était déroulé depuis la mort de Ron. Hermione n'avait plus goût à rien. Des images la hantaient, autant le jour que la nuit. Ses jours dans le manoirs Malefoy étaient devenus un véritables supplices. Elle se nourrissait presque plus et n'adressait plus un mot à personne, même Drago n'avait plus entendus le son de sa voix depuis ce funeste jour. Il était donc d'une humeur exécrable au possible. Alexia, elle, savourait ce spectacle avec tout le sadisme possible.

Hermione se sentit partir. Elle n'était non plus dans la manoir froid et ostentatoire des Malefoy. Non, elle avait changé d'endroit, comme si elle avait transplanée. Devant elle s'étendait une longue pleine, où des fleurs sauvages poussaient ainsi qu'une longue couverture de gazons de taille inégale. Le Terrier. En effet, elle voyait l'étrange maison des Weasley se dessiner au loin. Elle courut, plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fais, à s'en décrocher les poumons, elle se fichait de son point de côté, de la douleur qui lui causé. Tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était franchir les portes rassurantes de cette demeure, retrouver ses amis, rire, retrouver enfin le sourire. A son grand bonheur, devant la porte, se trouvait un silhouette qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Celle de Ron. Elle s'arrêta net, non son petit-ami était mort, ça ne pouvait pas être lui... Et pourtant si, c'était bien lui, avec cet air mal à l'aise qu'il affichait si souvent. Il esquissa un sourire en sa direction et n'y pouvant plus, elle lui sauta dessus, enroulant ses bras autour de sa nuque, profitant d'une étreinte qui lui avait trop manqué à son goût. Mais sans qu'elle s'y attendre, il la repousse, plutôt violemment. Elle fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas. Le visage de Ron se tordit d'un étrange rictus, elle se figea ne comprenant pas.

-Tu croyais quoi ? Que ça serait aussi simple ? Je suis mort de ta faute. J'aurais mieux fait de rester avec lavande et ne pas m'encombrer d'une sang de bourbe comme toi !

Non ! Non ça ne pouvait pas être lui qui lui balançait de telles horreurs à la figure.

-Non Ron, ce n'est pas toi, ce n'est pas réel, tu n'es pas là.

Il éclata d'un rire glacial et méprisant qui ne lui correspondait pas du tout.

-Tu crois que c'est qui alors ? Tu veux peut-être ma tête pour vérifier.

Sans qu'elle s'y attende la tête du rouquin lui tomba entre les mains. Elle hurla de terreur, elle voulut la reposer, mais s'est comme si ses mains étaient figés sur celle de son défunt petit-ami.

-Surprise. Je suis mort par ta faute, je suis mort par ta faute, je suis mort par ta faute, je suis mort par ta faute, je suis mort par ta faute, je suis mort par ta faute, répétait-il inlassablement.

Un sourire malfaisant la narguait, alors qu'elle hurlait, elle s'enlisait dans la terre. Totalement coincée dans ce terrible cauchemars. Soudain la porte du Terrier s'ouvrit et des visages familiers apparurent devant elle. Le couple Weasley, Ginny et Harry. Elle les appelait au secours mais personne ne venait. Ils la toisaient tous froidement, puis soudain Harry esquissa un mouvement, il leva un pouce et mima un geste pour se trancher la gorge. Les quatre personnes parlèrent d'une même voix d'outre-tombe.

-Tu es une meurtrière. Tu nous l'as enlevés. Tu as du sang sur les mains, tu es un monstre. Une harpie. Combien d'autre personnes vas-tu donc tuer ? Combien d'autres familles vas-tu briser ? Combien de cœur vas-tu briser ?

Comme pour confirmer leurs paroles la tête de Ron glissa de ses mains, en effet ces dernières ruisselait de sang, mais un sang qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Drago était négligemment allongé sur sa paillasse, il observait le plafond sans vraiment le regarder. L'orage l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Il fallait dire que le fait qu'Hermione ne lui adresse plus la parole, l'ennuyait et pas qu'un peu. Il ne savait pas comment redonner à la jeune préfète goût à la vie. Elle se laissait mourir, et ça il le savait. Il fut coupé dans ses pensées, par le bruit causé par sa camarade de chambre. Elle gigotait dans son sommeil. Comme souvent. Il ne fit rien, il avait l'habitude désormais. Sauf que cette fois ci, elle se débattait, ses bras claquant sèchement contre la pierre froide du mur. Préoccupé il se leva, de peur qu'elle ne se blesse. D'une main ferme mais douce il attrapa ses mains, il ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier ce contact. Il sursauta comme un damné quand elle se mit à hurler à s'en rompre les cordes vocales. Il passa une main sur sa joue, espérant qu'à se contact elle se réveil doucement.

-Hermione, eh réveilles toi.

Elle finit par le faire, les joues baignées de larme, un lueur indéchiffrable dans le regard, un mélange de peine, de peur et de culpabilité.

-Drago.., murmura-t-elle.

-Oui c'est moi, je suis là. Rendors toi tout va bien.

Elle le fixa de longue seconde, sans rien rire, comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Puis elle finit par lâcher une phrase, qui laissa Drago pantois tellement il ne s'y attendait pas.

-Reste, dors avec moi je t'en pris.

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle se reprit, presque suppliante.

-J'ai besoin de toi Drago, ne me laisse pas je t'en pris, j'ai besoin de toi...

-Oui bien sur.

Il était pour le moins surpris par sa demande. Voilà un mois qu'elle ne lui parlait pas et voilà qu'elle voulait qu'il dorme avec lui. Il eut juste le temps de s'allonger, qu'elle se colla contre lui. Il se serra un peu plus si c'était possible soupirant d'aise et profitant comme il le pouvait de cette position des plus appréciable. C'était comme si leurs corps s'imbriquaient à la perfection. Poussé par une pulsion qu'il ne contrôla pas et pensant qu'elle s'était endormis, il commença à lui caresser les cheveux. Pour l'apaiser. Mais lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers lui, il sut qu'il s'était trompé et stoppa net son geste.

-Continue s'il te plaît, souffla-t-elle.

Il ne se fit pas prier et reprit là où il en était.

-Je m'en veux, dit-elle après un long moment de silence.

Drago fronça les sourcils et lança.

-Je l'avais remarqué. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir la seule responsable s'est Alexia ! Cracha-t-il.

-Je ne m'en veux pas pour ça.

Il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir.

-Tu t'en veux pour quoi alors ?

-Je m'en veux d'être tombé amoureuse de toi.

Il était comme stupéfixié, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Il ne bougeait plus, ne respirait presque plus, ne parlait plus. Hermione vit toutes ses craintes remonter d'un coups, et un flot de paroles et de larmes trop longtemps retenus s'échappèrent d'un coup.

-Je l'ai trahis, je sortais avec et j'étais attiré par toi. Je n'avais pas ce droit alors j'ai lutté, comme une lionne. J'ai résisté à la tentation. C'était un véritable supplice, mais je lui suis resté fidèle. Ce n'était qu'une simple attirance après tout, je ne fais rien de mal.. Et puis on s'est retrouvé captif ici. Et..et quand tu as faillis perdre la vie, j'ai sentis mon cœur se déchirer. Je n'avais encore jamais ressentis ça, c'était la pire des douleurs. Je me suis rendus compte, qu'il y avait plus, j'avais des sentiments fort à ton égards, je ne savais pas si s'était de l'amour, se qui était sur s'était que je tenais à toi. Et puis il y a eut ce terrible jour mais tout à basculer. Parce que je n'ai pas eu l'impression de perde l'être que j'aimais, non je perdais mon meilleur ami. C'est horrible à dire mais la douleur n'était pas comparable à celle que j'avais ressentis avec toi. Pas plus minime, juste moins déchirante et vive. Et là j'ai compris, j'ai sus quand elle déchirait sa tête, que s'est toi que j'aimais. Tu étais, es et reste le seul et l'unique. Il était mort par amour, alors que je ne l'aimais que comme un ami. Par Merlin que je suis horrible. Je suis tombé amoureuse d'un homme qui ne m'aime même pas..

A ces mots Drago se réveilla soudain, depuis le temps qu'il attendait ce moment. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre, il avait trop attendus, ils avaient trop soufferts. Il ne la laissa pas terminer et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un baiser, court, mais laissant entrevoir tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

-On a pas le droit, murmura-t-elle.

Les prunelles noisettes d'Hermione il prit à son tour la parole.

-Hermione, nous ne faisons rien de mal. Je ne vais pas te sortir l'une de ces déclaration mièvre, dégoulinante de faux sentiments. Ça ne me ressemblerait pas, ça ne nous ressemblerait pas. On est pas comme ça. Nous deux s'est inexplicable, inévitable, on était fait pour s'aimer autant que l'on se déteste. Deux forces opposées qui se percutent, c'est ça nous deux. On est fusionnels et explosifs. Je ne veux pas attendre. Pourquoi on attendrait alors qu'une épée de Damoclès trône au dessus de nos têtes. On a plus le temps de se poser des questions !

Il recommença à l'embrasser, maintenant qu'il était sur de ses sentiments il ne voulait plus se priver. Au début elle essaya de se défaire de son étreinte, mais elle en était incapable. Elle répondit bientôt à son baiser, y mettant toute sa frustration, toutes ses peurs mais surtout tout son amour. Elle avait trop attendus. Ils ne se poseraient plus de questions, il avait raison, ils n'avaient plus le temps pour cela.


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

SHPOUFF

Ce bruit des plus étrange résonna dans presque tout le repère. Une porte s'ouvrit. Le professeur Mcgonnagale sorti en hurlant alors que ses cheveux passait de blanc éclatant lumineux à leur couleur naturelle en quelques secondes. Au bout du couloir, 4 jeunes hommes s'échappaient en courant. Il s'agissait de James, Remus, Sirius et Harry.

-Ça y est, dit Sirius, la vielle Mcgo a maintenant des cheveux blanc. On lui devait bien ça quand même.

James et Harry éclatèrent de rire, mais Remus semblait agacé de la situation. La 3° pleine lune venait de se terminé, il était encore fatigué. Harry aussi un peu, mais être en loup lui avait permis de se détendre un peu, de ne plus pensé à la mort de Ron, à ses tracas d'humain. Durant la nuit, il avait pensé a essayé de rester en loup pour toujours. Il ne ressentirait plus tout ses sentiments négatifs ainsi. Mais il s'était vite sorti cette idée de la tête, il ne pouvait pas abandonner Ginny, il ne pouvait pas renoncer à ses sentiments positifs. Alors il resterait humain et profiter de la vie.

-C'est bon, vous vous êtes bien amusé? On peut y aller maintenant? Je vous rappelle qu'on a un entrainement là, râla le lycan.

-Oh ça va Rem's, fait pas ton rabat-joie, bouda James, avoues que c'était drôle quand même.

-Mmmoui c'est vrai. Mais si on s'entraine pas on ne pourra pas vaincre Alexia et mettre fin à la guerre.

-Oui oui, c'est bon on y va la t'es content?

Ils continuèrent leur course jusqu'à la salle d'entrainement. Lily les attendait déjà. Elle ne leur demanda pas ce qu'ils faisaient pour être en retard. Elle se doutait que ce devait être à cause d'une farce, mais mieux valait ne pas savoir. Les 3 garçons s'échauffèrent un peu tandis que Sirius s'installait à côté de Lily pour assister à la séance. Ils commencèrent donc l'entrainement. Ils faisaient apparaitre l'énergie de leur magie et apprenaient à la manipuler à leur guise. Ils lui faisaient prendre des formes différentes, la déplaçait de-ci de-la. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils s'entrainaient toutes la journée. Et ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien.

Au bout de 3 ou 4 heures, Lily les stoppa.

-Bien, c'est finis pour aujourd'hui. C'était parfait, je pense que nous allons pouvoir partir pour le Manoir d'Alexia bientôt. C'est presque finis, nous allons les sauver. Nous avons une chance, et non des moindres, de gagner.

_2° partie, avec Drago et Hermione:_

Alexia les avait demandé. Aussi simple que cela semble, leur sang se glaçait à cette idée. Qu'es-ce que cette démente pouvait bien leur vouloir ? Ils avançaient terrifiés, vers la salle de réunion, ils savaient que cette demande n'était pas sans arrière pensée. Ils marchaient à la même cadence, leurs mains se frôlant sans cesse sans jamais vraiment se toucher. Ils en avaient envie, mais tentaient de sauvegarder les apparences. Si la fille de face de serpents tout aussi dingue que son père venait à l'apprendre, elle prendrait un malin plaisir. Mais Drago aimait prendre des risques, et au détour d'un couloir, il lui saisit la main pour la porter à ses lèvres. Hermione fit comme si de rien était, mais ses joues rougissantes, furent là pour la trahir. Ils débouchèrent sur la grande salle de réunion, remplis de mangemort. L'ambiance glaçante les figea mais ils tentèrent de garder la face et de ne pas se laisser impressionner. Alexia, assise en plein centre, telle une reine les observait un rictus sur le visage.

-Si je vous ai fais venir aujourd'hui c'est pour vous annoncer une grande nouvelle. Votre mariage.

Elle éclata d'un grand rire sonore alors que le petit couple manquait de se décrocher la mâchoire. Hermione coula un regard vers son petit-ami en quête d'une réponse, mais Drago avait le regard fixé sur son père. Ce dernier lui renvoya une œillade dégoutté.

-Oh ne faite pas cette tête ! Vous pensiez que je ne le découvrirais pas ? Crédules que vous êtes ! Mesurez vous la chance que cela va être d'être marié par nul autre que moi ? Le dernier Malefoy, souillant son sang avec une sang de bourbe. Quelle ironie n'es-ce pas ? Bien je pense que je n'ai rien d'autre à dire, partez.

Ils firent demi-tour tels des automates, incapable de rien. Alors qu'ils allaient franchir la porte la voix de Alexia s'éleva de nouveau.

-Oh mais j'ai oublié de vous précisez une petite chose. Vous mourrez pendant le mariage.

Son rire retentit de nouveau alors qu'Hermione et Drago étaient congédiés et renvoyé dans leur « chambre. ». Un mariage et une condamnation à mort, tout cela en même temps. Pas de doute Alexia avait à cœur chaque détail et avait l'art du spectacle.

L'annonce était tombée tel un couperet. Maintenant ils étaient allongées sur la même paillasse, ils faisaient mines de dormir, mais ce n'était vrai pour aucun d'eux. Pourquoi ne on ne les laissait pas en paix ? Pourquoi cet acharnement ? Il se posait la question. Pour la première, ils tombaient chacun amoureux et comme pour leur enlever leur seule chance de bonheur, on faisait de cet amour un spectacle macabre. Hermione réfléchissait à toute allure depuis des heures, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, sa tête menaçait d'exploser. Mais elle vint après de mures réflexion à une conclusion, elle ne pouvait décemment pas les laisser gagner. Parce que là c'est ce qu'ils faisaient, ils les laissaient gagner en se morfondant dans leur chambre attendant patiemment de rendre leur dernier souffle. Elle savait que Drago ne dormait, sa respiration était beaucoup trop irrégulière. Alors d'un coup, sans le prévenir, elle se plaça à califourchon sur lui. Il ouvra les yeux d'un coup, ses prunelles d'un gris d'acier très surprises la fixait.

-Hermione je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Elle plaça son index sur la bouche du serpent, elle avait un déterminé qui faisait se poser des tonnes de questions à Drago.

-On a plus le temps pour ça. Je pensais qu'on aurait le temps de s'aimer encore longtemps tu sais. Je m'imaginais qu'on allait nous sauver, qu'on allait vivre.

Elle eut un rire sans joie, tinté de tristesse et de lassitude.

-Mais ce n'est pas le cas, on va mourir, on le sait et on l'accepte. De toute manière en se faisant capturer, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à autre chose. Alors je veux une chose, qu'ils ne nous enlèvent pas ses dernières heures. On a perdu trop de temps, on ne peut pas gâcher ça. Je veux profiter. Je te veux toi.

Il comprit là où elle voulait en venir et pour toute réponse il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle eut un petit sourire, il commençait à prendre l'habitude de lui répondre de cette façon et elle devait avouer qu'elle aimait ça plus que de raison. Leur baiser chavira vite, et passa de tendre à sauvage et impatient. La pièce sembla s'électriser, plus rien n'importait à par eux et leur passion commune. Il n'était pas en harmonie, non, s'était le chaos totale dans leur geste guidé par leurs pulsions. Ils voulaient tout les deux plus, et plus vite. Drago échangea rapidement leur position, alors qu'Hermione lui retirait son haut, tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Une fois que se fut fait, elle laissa glisser sa main sur son torse bien dessiné. Le blond, bien qu'il savourait ce contact bien plus qu'exaltant posa sa main sur la sienne pour la stopper. Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

-Tu es sure Hermione ? Je veux que tu sois certaine ?

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi sur de moi de puis que j'ai compris que je t'aimais Drago.

Ses paroles suffirent à rassurer le serpentard, et ils repartirent rapidement dans leur passion. Pour Hermione, ce n'était pas la première fois, Drago l'avait compris. Elle avait des gestes décidés, elles n'avaient pas peur et savait ce qu'elle faisait. Ce dont il ne se doutait pas en revanche, s'est que s'était la première qu'elle se laissait aller de cette manière. Avec le serpent, elle avait l'impression que s'était un automatisme, comme si s'était naturel, comme si ça avait toujours été lui. Elle aimait le contact électrisant qu'elle ressentait lorsque leurs peaux se frôlaient, elle avait toujours besoin de se coller plus fort contre lui. Elle avait besoin de lui. Elle n'avait jamais ressentis autant d'émotion, tant de plaisirs. Avec Ron s'était presque quelque chose qui la rendait nerveuse, mal à l'aise. Mais là c'était tout le contraire. Drago n'avait même pas besoin de la guider, qu'elle savait exactement quoi faire. Le blond, lui murmura un presque inaudible je t'aime lorsqu'ils ne firent plus qu'un. Il ne lui avait jamais encore vraiment dit de vive voix, il lui avait comprendre, mais il ne l'avait pas dit. Elle savait que ce n'était pas facile pour lui ce genre de chose. Et l'entendre la fit frissonner de bonheur et de plaisir, ne faisait qu'augmenter la puissance de ses émotions. Ils passèrent la nuit dans leur bulle de plaisir et de passion sans personne pour les déranger. Une manière pour eux de se dire adieu.


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

Le mariage allait commencé. Drago et Hermione était désespérés. Tout était finis, ils ne survivraient pas à cela. À la fin de la cérémonie, ils mourraient, ils seraient tué par Alexia. Elle avait changé leur tenues pour l'occasion. Hermione portait une robe de dentelle toute en noir. Et Drago un costume avec chemise et cravate. La chemise était noire, la cravate blance. Des vêtements de deuil pour leur mort à venir. Ils s'avancèrent lentement, d'un pas régulé et automatique vers l'autel improvisé qu'Alexia avait installé dans la grande salle à manger du Manoir. Tous les mangemorts étaient présents pour la fêtes. Les deux esclaves d'arrêtèrent devant la fille de Voldemort qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Même à deux doigts de la mort, Hermione réfléchissait à un moyen de s'évader d'ici avec l'amour de sa vie. Mais c'était impossible, tout était trop bien gardé. À moins d'un miracle, ils ne verraient pas le soleil se coucher ce soir.

Alexia avait commencé la cérémonie. Elle récitait le discours habituel dans les mariages. Drago et Hermione ne l'écoutait pas. Ils se contentaient de se regarder dans les yeux, de se tenir la main, de profiter de leurs derniers instants sur cette terre pour être ensemble. Ils arrivaient à oublier ce qui les entouraient, à oublier qu'ils allaient quitté ce monde dans quelques minutes. Ils étaient ensemble, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

À ce moment, un grand fracas se fit entendre. Et un groupe d'une quinzaine de sorciers se disperça dans la pièce. C'était Harry et les résistants qui étaient venus sauver leurs amis. Instinctivement, Drago pris la main d'Hermione et l'emmena à l'abris dans un coin de la pièce. Ils n'avaient pas de baguette pour se défendre, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire c'était de se débrouiller pour rester en vie. Drago et Hermione observaient le combat. Dans le clan des résistants, certaines personnes suposées être morte se battaient aux côtés d'Harry, mais la jeune gryffondor ne se posa pas plus de question. Son ami lui expliquerait un jour s'ils sortaient tous vivant d'ici.

Pendant que les résistants s'attaquaient aux mangemorts, Harry, James et Remus s'attaquaient à Alexia. Elle se défendait bien, mais eux 3 maîtrisaient parfaitement la magie de Poudlard. Bientôt, elle fut submergée par une lumière blanche tandis que ses derniers sbires étaient neutralisés. Lorsque toute la lumière s'évapora, leur ennemi semblait plus jeune. Elle se redressa, un peu perdu.

-O... où suis-je, demanda-t-elle.

Son regard se promena dans l'assemblée et croisa celui de Sirius qui fut tout de suite sous le charme. Il s'approcha et l'aida à se relever.

-De quoi te souviens-tu pour la dernière fois?

Elle chercha dans sa mémoire, cela semblait difficile, comme si elle avait perdu le contrôle d'une partie de son esprit.

-Je... j'ai reçus une lettre me disant que Maman était malade, je dois la rejoindre tout de suite!

Elle commença à s'agiter, mais le jeune Black la prit dans ses bras et l'incita à se calmer. Lily restait interdite. Elle s'approcha lentement d'Alexia et de Sirius.

-Elle a rajeunit jusqu'au jour où tout à commencé, expliqua-t-elle. Ainsi, elle a une possibilité de pouvoir faire les choses bien cette fois. La magie de Poudlard porte bien son nom. La magie de Seconde Chance. Alexia a eu une seconde chance. Venez, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

Certains ralèrent, réclamèrent que la jeune femme soit exécutée. Lily les fusilla du regard.

-Ce n'est plus la femme qui nous a torturé. La magie de Poudlard a décidé, le jugement est définitif.

Elle quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus. Sirius pris la main d'Alexia et lui demanda avec un sourire rassurant de la suivre, qu'il allait s'occuper d'elle à présent. Tout était enfin finis.


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12: épilogue

_2 ans plus tard_

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Aujourd'hui, l'Angleterre allait célébrer l'union de deux couples. Aujourd'hui allaient se marier Harry et Ginny, Drago et Hermione. Ils avaient enfin pus terminer leurs études et obtenir leur ASPIC. Harry était devenus Auror. Hermione professeur à Poudlard. Ginny et Drago cherchaient encore quel métier était fait pour eux. Le couple de gryffondor avaient annoncé leurs fiançailles avec tous leurs amis et leur famille. Drago avait fait sa véritable demande, pas la farce d'Alexia, lorsqu'il était seule avec sa petite-amie. Il avait été décidé qu'ils se mariraient le même jour, en même temps. Alexia quand à elle, elle avait appris à vivre heureuse avec Sirius. Il lui avait raconté tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Au début elle avait beaucoup culpabilisé. Mais Sirius lui avait beaucoup parlé, et au final, elle a finis par surmonter cette épreuve. Les gens avaient encore de la rancoeur envers elle, mais elle avait appris à faire avec. Sirius et elle avait finis par se mettre en couple. Ils avançaient lentement mais surement. James et Lily avaient re-célébrer leur mariage quelques mois auparavant pour la forme, vu qu'à cette époque il n'était pas marié. Et comme cela Harry avait pus y assister. Remus et Nymphadora élevaient Teddy ensemble dans le bonheur à l'état pur. Tout était pour le mieux.

Au début Harry avait eu du mal à accepter que Drago et Hermione soit ensemble. Il n'avait pas encore fait la paix avec le serpentard. Mais au fil des mois il avait appris à connaître le nouveau Drago, celui dont Hermione était tombée amoureuse. Il s'entendait bien avec lui à présent.

Il avait fallus pas loins de 2 mois pour organiser les deux mariages. Mais tout était prêt à présent. Harry et Drago attendaient leur chère et tendre à l'Autel. Les mariées arrivèrent en même temps. Ginny était escortée par son père, Hermione par le sien. La rousse portait une longue robe avec une traine à l'arrière. Elle avait un bras dénudé, l'autre avait une manche jusqu'au poignet. Hermione avait optée pour une robe moins traditionaliste, blanche tout de même, avec le dos dénudé. La robe tenait sans bretelle. Les deux femmes toutes de blancs vêtues traversèrent lentement l'allée, l'émotion les submergeant. Ginny pris la main d'Harry, Hermione celle de Drago. Le sorcier commença la cérémonie. Une heure plus tard, une heure emplis de joie, de larme d'émotion, et de bonheur, les deux couples étaient unis pour l'éternité. La réception fut merveilleuse, emplit de magie, tant réelle qu'irréelle. Tard dans la nuit, les deux couples partirent chacuns pour leur lune de miel, et finir de rendre parfaite cette journée déjà magnifique.


End file.
